Jealousy, My old friend
by whatarefishfingers
Summary: AU How would things be different if Sweeney came home to find Mrs. Lovett has remarried? And not to just any bloke, but to 'the apothecary round the corner' What if hes the jealous type? What if the barber is the jealous type?
1. Chapter 1

**This idea just came to me and would NOT leave me alone until I at least ATTEMPTED to make something of it. So, enjoy!**

**Sweeney:you want I do the disclaimer?**

**James:No, barber, allow me**

**Sweeney:I ask first :(**

**James: I said I was going to!**

**Nellie:Oh, jus' Shut up! you can both do it!**

**Sweeney: Inuyasha does not own me because if she did, I'd be n her closet**

**me: :T bleh**

**James: and if she owned Nellie...well, that's not exactly something anyone would want to imagine.**

**Nellie: -O_o-**

* * *

><p>Sweeney Todd finished his quote about the world and it's terrible inhabitants as his old home came into view. Rounding the corner of yet another Grey looking building, The barber stood still for a moment, letting the buildings new grimly and run-down appearance soak in.<p>

As he pushed the door open slowly, Sweeney quickly took notice of his old landlady as she gave a sad sigh as she continued to chop up vegetables at a monotone.

Pulling her eyes away from her work, Mrs. Lovett let out a gasp of surprise when she saw a rather dashing looking man at her establishment's front door.

"A customer!" she exclaimed in an enthusiastic whisper, stabbing her large butcher knife in the wooden cutting board.

The barber stood there, frozen to the ground as he took in the baker's appearance. There were dark circles under her eyes as well as flour on her raggedy dress and in her rat's nest of dark and dull red hair. Her ghostly pale skin reassured him of how dark London had seemed to become since he was taken away.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt her small, yet rough gloved hands grab his shoulders and pull him more into the room.

"Yeh gave me fright, ya did!" The baker giggled a hollow laugh. "Thought you was a ghost, I did!" she continued. "Why don' ya sit yerself down!" Mrs. Lovett then shoved him in a nearby booth.

"Come for a pie, did ya? Sorry if me 'ead seems a li'l vague," she motioned to her head lazily. "'Aven't seen a customer for so lon' I'm guessin' I lost some o' me marbles!" she chuckled out loud.

The barber said nothing. He just sat there as he continued to watch her. When her laughing subsided, she sighed happily, "Then again, maybe tha's part o' the reason me pies are called the 'Worst pies of London' I guess".

The baker passed him a small plate with a very unappetizing pie on it. Not wanting to see how crazy she seems her self to be, Sweeney picked it up slowly, sniffed it, only to gag slightly, and very cautiously bit into it.

He paused. For a moment, he thought she had poisoned him.

Mrs. Lovett grinned slightly as she rested her head in her hand on the counter. "Yeah, I know its disgustin', wot with the price o' meat rising every bloody day me pies don' 'ave much o' 'quality' meat in 'em. Times is hard." she sighed sadly.

While she jabbered on about her pies and some competitor, Mrs. Mooney, The barber waited until her back was turned to spit the revolting pastry onto the floor. He grimaced as a bug crawled out of said pastry.

Catching both gestures from the corner of her eye, The baker's grin widened slightly. "Trust me deary, It'll more than all the ale I've got to wash tha' taste ou'." she said.

Standing up and walking slowly away from the counter, she said roughly, "Come wit m, I'll ge' you a nice tumbler o' gin, eh?" she mused.

The barber didn't hesitate to follow at the thought of alcohol. He heard her pouring the glasses as he stepped into her parlor, A country looking little sitting area with flowery wallpaper.

"Isn't this homey, now," the baker mused, not looking at him. "The wallpaper was a real bargain, too. Was only partly when the chapel burned down. 'Ere ya go." she continued as she handed him his glass.

"You go' a room over the shop," Sweeney spoke suddenly, his voice low and ominous. "If times is so hard, why don' you rent it out?" he asked as she poured herself a glass. "Oh, up there?' she nodded upwards. " No one'll go near I'," she whispered.

"People think its 'aunted."

Th barber's eye brows were raised. "Haunted?" he repeated. "Yeah, bu' whose to say they're wron'," Mrs. Lovett mused as she neared him slowly. "Ya see years ago, somethin' 'appened up there. Somethin' not very nice." With no reply, she continued.

"There was a barber and 'is wife," the baker whispered as she took a seat beside him. "An' she was beautiful, a proper artist with a knife, but they transported him for life, and 'e was beautiful." she sang softly.  
>"Barker 'is name was, Benjamin Barker." she whispered ominously. "Wot was his crime?" Sweeney asked as he stared at the floor. "Foolishness." replied Mrs. Lovett in a casual tone. The baker looked away as she continued the story.<p>

"He had this wife, ya see, pretty little thing, she was. Why, if she even asked, he'd give the very moon on a string he would," she whispered, a certain sadness creeping in her voice. "Poor thing. The Judge wot sent 'im away had quite a fancy fer her, sent her flowers every day, but she refused to leave the room, doin' nothin' but sitting up there all day, cryin' 'er pretty li'l eyes out.

"Ah, but tha' wasn' even the worst o' it. 'E invited 'er to a ball, which she foolishly accepted, got 'er drunk an' raped the poor dear." Mrs. Lovett instantly felt the barber stiffen, his eyes widen, and saw the glass of gin nearly fall to the floor as it slacked in his limp hands.

"The bastards at the ball jus' stood there an' laughed, terrible blokes they all are-", "NO!" Sweeney screamed as he rose from his seat, the baker jumped and let out a yelp of surprise as she heard the glass shatter against the hard wood floor.

There was a short pause before she heard the man whisper so quietly she almost didn't hear him. "Would no one...have mercy on her?"

Then, it hit her. Mrs. Lovett repressed a gasp as she felt realization hit it like a ton of bricks.

"So it is you...Benjamin Barker..." she breathed heavily, speaking his name like a mantra as she looked up at him, her mouth agape.

"Where is Lucy...where is my wife?' he asked breathlessly, ignoring her statement. "She poisoned 'erself. Arsenic...from the apothecary 'round the corner. I tried to stop 'er, but she wouldn' listen to me." she whispered.

As the baker watched the barber's eyes swell up with tears, she added, "An' 'es got your daughter."

There was a short pause. "He? Judge Turpin?" Sweeney asked through his gritted teeth. Mrs. Lovett could easily feel the waves of anguish and rage coming off him like the heat off her bake oven.

"Adopted 'er...like 'is own." she whispered. The barber then took off his his acket, "Fifteen years, of living 'ell, on a false charge," he threw it the ground. "Fifteen years dreaming, I might come home to a wife and child."

Mrs. Lovett sighed as she stood to stand behind him. "Well, I can' say the years 'ave been particularly kind to you, Mr. Barker-", "No, not barker," he turned on his heel to face her. "That man is dead." The baker looked at him, confused.

"Its Todd now, Sweeney Todd, and he will have his revenge." he whispered darkly. Before wither of them could say or do anything else, the sound of the bells on the door hit their ears.

"Nellie! I'm home!" a man's voice boomed, followed by the sound of the door shutting. Sweeney looked at Mrs. Lovett curiously. "Who's that?" he asked. The Baker fidgeted with her fingers for a moment as she looked at the ground.

"Well..." she started nervously. "Albert died 'bout after you went away, an' like I said, times were 'ard, I couldn't support meself, wot with me pies bein' the worst in London so-", "Oh, there you are!" said a voice behind the pair.

They both turned to see a man in his late forties . His chestnut brown hair Greying, his green eyes sparking, his lower class clothes surprisingly clean to be lower class, and his cheery smile so sweet, Sweeney wanted to hurl.

The man dropped the large brown case he had been carrying at his side as he made his way over to Mrs. Lovett, wrapping her in his arms as he kissed her passionately.

The barber's eyes shot wide at the sight. When the man pulled back, Sweeney could see the blush on the baker's face. The man turned to face him, his smile turning into some sort of wicked grin.

" 'Ello, an' who might you be?" he asked rather suspiciously, keeping his arm secure around Mrs. Lovett's waist. "James, don' be rude!" Mrs. Lovett hushed him as she grabbed his arm lightly.  
>"This is...Sweeney Todd. 'Es gonna be living in the room up there," she said cheerfully.<p>

James looked at the baker and barber suspiciously before grinning happily again. "Well, Make yerself at 'ome, me names James Stewart. I'm the apothecary 'round the corner." he said cheerfully, grabbing the barber's hand and shaking it. Sweeney just stared wide eyed at him, the intense hunger to kill bubbling in his stomache. Though, he could feel anything at all when he heard James's next words.

"An' I see you've already met me wife, Eleanor Stewart."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS ARE LOVE!<strong> 


	2. Chapter 2

Sweeney froze. He whole room began to spin, only being stopped momentarily by Nellie's whispering into James's ear, "Its Benjamin Barker!"

The smile was instantly wiped from his face as the awkwardness instantly filled the room, so thick, you could cut it with a knife. They all froze where they stood, James and Sweeney stared at each other, their mouths and eyes as big as dinner plates, while Nellie just looked at the floor, face red as a tomato.

Times seemed to stand still, no one making an attempt at movement or words. When the reality finally came back into his mind, The barber let out a yell of rage as he tackled the apothecary to the ground.

James struggled against him, but the years of back breaking labor on Australia had come out with powerful results as Sweeney's blows continued to knock the wind out of him each time.

The baker could do nothing but stand there and watch as her husband turned the pair over and it was now him delivering the punches to the barber.

Finally, gathering her thoughts together, Nellie grabbed James's shoulders and yanked him away before Sweeney could fit in one last whack.

"Enough!" she screamed, holding out her hands to make space between the two once the barber stood. The only damage she could tell was that both had a bloody nose, James had a black eye, a rather large bump on the side of his head, and the side of his cheek looked purple. Sweeney also had a bump on his head, his lower lip was bleeding, and the side of his cheek looked swollen.

"Now the both o' ya need to jus' calm down!" she continued as both men swayed a little, as if the room was spinning and she was the only one not affected.

The only sound in the room were heavy pants as Nellie shot glares at the two.

The barber was the first to say anything, "You bastard." he muttered before fixing his clothes and walking out of the room.

Nellie and James watched he go into the streets and disappear with the crowd. She exploded.

"Wot the bloody 'ell were you thinkin'!" she yelled angrily. James looked dumbstruck. "Me? 'E attacked me!" he argued.

"Wot do ya expect? You sold 'is wife arsenic to kill 'erself with!", "Well, its no' like I knew she was gonna kill 'erself!", "Wot does anybody do with Arsenic! Its bloody poison! If she weren't gonna kill 'erself, she sure was gonna kill somebody!", "Its no' my job to get into me customers personal life.", "Then 'ow the 'ell did ya end up with me?" They both froze.

There was a short silence, then the baker sighed, "James, 'M sorry. Its jus'...I 'aven't seen Ben in so lon', an' 'es changed so much an-", "Its ok, Nellie, I know. I didn't have an inking wot who was talkin' to ya when I go' 'ome." he chuckled.

"Yeah, hes jus' been through so much pain an' sufferin'. I though' I'd ge' a chance to talk to 'im before I told 'im you an' me was married." she huffed, looking away from her husband as she placed a hand on her forehead.

Immediately sensing his wife's distress, James out on a weak smile and rested his hands on her shoulders. "Don' worry, Nellie, I'll bring 'im back."

She turned to face him like he was crazy, "But 'e'll bloody kill you!" the baker said. "Oh, c'mon, You really think 'M I can' take 'im?' he sounding some what offended. "Well, if I don' say so, tha' bloody nose does," she giggled, motioning to his nose.

" 'Ey, I gave 'im one, too! An' a bumped 'ead to boot!" he said proudly. Nellie resisted the urge to inform him about the bum on his head as well.

"look, I appreciate the gesture, I think I should go talk to-", "Don' try to fight me on this, Eleanor, You know when it comes to you, I won' let you lift a finger," he smiled cheerfully, taking her hand and Kissing her knuckles like any other gentleman in the upper class, causing her face to turn a scarlet red.

"Oh, You!" the baker giggled as he left a trail of kisses up her arm. "You know jus' 'ow to work me! Fine," she sighed, kissing him on the cheek. "if yer sure.", "Don' worry, Nellie, I'll be back before you know it." and with that, he walked out the door, shutting it loudly behind him.

Sweeney growled as he stomped into yet another muddy puddle. _How can she betray me like this? Betray LUCY like this?_ He thought as he passed a few more people on the street. He had been walking for what felt like hours, trying to hold his rage inside as to not attack some random bloke. Turning another corner, the barber looked for a place to rest, that James had proven to take and throw a punch or two. Seeing a tavern just a ways up ahead, he let out a quiet sigh and made his way.

Once inside, Sweeney found a seat at the bottom of the counter, away from all the other loud, noisy drunks. The bartender came up in front of him. "Can I ge' ya anything, mate?" he asked, his handle bar mustache twitching with each word. "Just a tall glass of gin." the barber growled, not looking at the man. Sweeney sat there, staring off into oblivion.

"Bloody bastard," James muttered when he hit the streets. He had always known his wife to be the wanted object of many men affection, so he was always up to date with who she was with. He was very protective of his wife, just as her late ex-husband had been.

Even before they had been married, he had always had a suspicion that she fancied her tenant, Mr. Benjamin Barker. He thought that fool was done for when he was sent away, but no, he had to come back. And it seemed even now that she couldn't keep her eyes off him.

James growled as he tried to push this thought back into his mind. Turning around the corner, he saw a small tavern. _Maybe I could go for a drink, _he thought to himself, he was never really big on alcohol unless it was an emergency-like situation of stress. Now, If coming home to find your wife talking to the man she was completely smitten with, and still may be, and also the husband of the woman you sold poison to kill herself to isn't stressful, then James didn't what stress was.

Making his decision, the apothecary made his way up the road.

Sweeney slammed his now empty glass of gin on the counter. The barber had finished about five of the tallest glasses of gin. Of course he wasn't planning to pay, since the bar was crowded, he thought he'd be able to sneak out with some group of drunks.

Just when he was about to execute said plan, he felt someone sit next to him.

"I'll take a bottle of whiskey, please." he said to the bartender. Sweeney's eyes shot open, he recognized that voice, though hes only heard once before. The barber looked to his side to see his suspicion confirmed: James rested his head in his hand as his elbow rested on the table, his other arm on his side as if in pain.

"You." he whispered ominously. The apothecary whipped his head to see the very last person he wanted to see. James just groaned like he'd been whacked over the head (which he was, and this is what Sweeney had taken the groan for and not the fact that he was just right beside him) and buried his face back in his hand.

"Yes, me, now wot the bloody 'ell do _you_ want?" he asked. Sweeney just looked at him like he was a ghost. There was an awkward silence, the bartender brought out James' s drink, which he took generously.

He sighed with relief after a long drink and the two stared at each other. Finally, James spoke, "Nellie wants you back."

"What?" the barber asked, confused of the statement, James sighed. "She wants you back at the shop, to live in yer old room, free of charge." he said smartly, taking another drink.

Sweeney contemplated, he had nowhere else to go, and he could shave people, if only to get his revenge on Turpin. But first, he needed to know something.

"Why?" he whispered. "Because she feels sorry for you, ya idiot! If I were you, I'd jus' take the bloody-", "No, I mean why did you give her the arsenic." the barber growled angrily.

James froze, he knew who he meant by 'her'. "W-Well, it were m-me job. S-she had t-the money, a-an' who was I t-to refuse?" he stuttered, looking everywhere but his eye.

The barber only growled once more, "It was bloody POISON! IF she weren't gonna kill herself she wouldn't kill someone! Though I know she'd never do such a thing." he whispered the last part.

The apothecary gulped. "T-Times were 'ard. A-an' It weren't me business wot she do with wot she bought."

Sweeney wasn't in the mood for his excuses, but he wasn't in the right mod to argue, he wasn't very good at arguing drunk. It was just senseless violence.

Not wanting to create a scene, the barber growled and looked away. "We will speak nothing of this unless I ask for you to, got it?", "O' course, Mr. Barker-", "Its Sweeney Todd now." he shot James a glare. "Y-Yes, o' course." he replied.

The two finished their drinks and made their way back home. On the way, James asked firmly, "So wot were you an' Eleanor doing?" Sweeney looked at him weirdly. "We were just talking about that pig, judge Turpin and how he took my daughter." he growled.

The apothecary nodded, "Yeah, tha' ol' bastard needs to be taught a lesson, 'e does," they kept walking, "She tell you we were married?" he asked, not looking at him. "I have a feeling she was going to before you came in." replied the barber.

He nodded his head again. They continued their walk in silence.

Fidgeting with her work dress as she paced up and down, Mrs. Eleanor Stewart watched her feet shuffle back and forth as worry began to consume her. Before a few days ago, Nellie had given up on all hopes of her old tenant returning from prison. Her husband nagged her about how he'd never come back, he always dampened her spirits about that.

_Come to think of it, _she thought to herself. _'E never really liked It when I talked 'bout Ben a'toll. _Ignoring this little fact, she continued her pacing. Nellie was sure Sweeney could no doubt knock James out with a second thought, but the man did put up quite a fight, so really they were equally matched.

"Still," the baker thought aloud to herself. "its no' good for either o' 'em to come 'ome with a shiner." Just when she was about to go out looking for them, she heard the chimes of her front door opening in the shop/

She ran out of the parlor to see the two come through the door, side by side, both unscathed except for the damage of before.

Letting out a yelp of joy, Nellie ran, practically tackled, the barber and wrapped her arms around him. Sweeney's eyes widened in alarm as he glanced down at the baker, who buried her face in his chest.

"I'm so glad you're alrigh'," she muttered, her words being muffled. He glanced beside him to see James clenching his fists in anger. Sweeney took Nellie by the shoulders and pulled her back to look her in the eyes.

She paused for a moment, looking up at him in relief, then suddenly the awkwardness of the position had hit her as she shoved herself back away from him. "A-Are you a-alrigh'?" she asked, looking at the ground in embarrassment.

"Yes." they both replied in union. A painfully awkward silence filled the room when Nellie was suddenly hit with a realization. "Oh! Mr. T! I almos' fergo'!" she said excitedly, rushing past the two and out the door.

Half way up the stairs, she stopped and turned to see both men staring at her confusedly. "Well, Come on, then!" she motioned for them to follow her as she continued her way up the stairs.

James and Sweeney turned to face each other and exchange confused expression, then quickly following the baker.


	3. Chapter 3

Taking the steps two at a time, Nellie check real quick to see if the two were following her. When she saw them right behind her, she continued up. Reaching the top, she pulled a small brass, tarnished key from her bosom. James and Sweeney made it to the top where she was just pushing open the wooden door.

The baker walked in slowly, stopping in the center of the room. Sweeney froze, standing gloomily over the threshold. He looked around at the empty room. The Grey, torn wallpaper, the bare wooden floor that appeared to have been swept recently, the clear vanity in the far corner. After 15 years, the barber looked around the room for a few minuets before he recognized the place as his old home.

"Come in," he heard the woman in the middle of the room say calmly. "Nothin' to be afraid of, love." she whispered as she strode across the room.

Sweeney slowly took a step in, instantly noticing the the old, raggedy looking babe crib, covered over with a dirty cloth. He walked over and hesitantly lifted the the cloth to reveal a frightfully realistic glass baby doll dressed in a frilly babe dress with a style bonnet from 15 years ago. It took the barber a moment ot realize it had once been the shining, brand new doll he had bought his daughter for her first birthday.

James slowly entered the room, his eyes never leaving Sweeney. A small sneer crossed his face for a moment, noticing the floor and how he had remebered how his wife would always sweep it every weekend in hopes that her tenant would one day return

Taking the steps two at a time, Nellie check real quick to see if the two were following her. When she saw them right behind her, she continued up. Reaching the top, she pulled a small brass, tarnished key from her bosom. James and Sweeney made it to the top where she was just pushing open the wooden door.

The baker walked in slowly, stopping in the center of the room. Sweeney froze, standing gloomily over the threshold. He looked around at the empty room. The Grey, torn wallpaper, the bare wooden floor that appeared to have been swept recently, the clear vanity in the far corner. After 15 years, the barber looked around the room for a few minuets before he recognized the place as his old home.

"Come in," he heard the woman in the middle of the room say calmly. "Nothin' to be afraid of, love." she whispered as she strode across the room.

Sweeney slowly took a step in, instantly noticing the the old, raggedy looking babe crib, covered over with a dirty cloth. He walked over and hesitantly lifted the the cloth to reveal a frightfully realistic glass baby doll dressed in a frilly babe dress with a style bonnet from 15 years ago. It took the barber a moment to realize it had once been the shining, brand new doll he had bought his daughter for her first birthday.

James slowly entered the room, his eyes never leaving Sweeney. A small sneer crossed his face for a moment, noticing the floor and how he had remembered how his wife would always sweep it every weekend in hopes that her tenant would one day return.

The apothecary watched as the barber stared at the doll like it was form another world, Which shouldn't be too far from the truth. Both were pulled out of their thoughts when they heard Nellie banging on one of the floor boards. Sweeney dropped the cloth and walked over to the baker as she lifted the floor board and reached inside the hole.

James also approached the pair as he saw his wife pull out something, something that seemed like a box. Nellie brushed off the the dust of the red velvet blanket that protected the box form the years of being hidden away, unfolding it slowly.

Sweeney and James stared at the box, neither had seen it in so long. Nellie offered the small wooden box to the barber. "When they came for the girl, I 'id 'em," she muttered as he star at her, dumbfounded. "Than' goodness we 'ad the money not to sell 'em." she whispered.

As Sweeney reached for the box, James's mouth hit the floor. His wife had told him she had gotten rid of it.

Cautiously, he opened the box to reveal a set of seven shining razors. "Those 'andles is chested, ain't they?" Nellie whispered as he ran his hand over his old razors. "Silver, yes," he muttered as he seemed to be lost in the very sight of them.

"My friends," he whispered to himself. He turned to face the baker, "Leave me,"

She nodded and stood, grabbing her husband's arm as she dragged him out of the room. "Wot the bloody 'ell was that about?" he hissed in anger, yanking his arm out of her grip. She looked at him, "Wot?" she asked innocently.

"You know Bloody well 'wot'! You told me ya go' rid o' those blasted razors after they sent 'im away!", "No, I said I took care o' it." she said smartly as she walked down the stairs. James just shook his head as he looked at the small window on the door. The barber was standing up and pointing the razor out the window, smiling manically. "Blokes out o' 'is bloody mind." he muttered as he followed his wife.

* * *

><p>Sorry its so short, dont 4get 2 review ^-^<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Wrapping his arm around his wife's waist protectively, James glanced over in Sweeney's direction every few seconds, causing Nellie to snap at him every few minuets or so. "Really, James, I know yer jealous, but its really startin' to get annoyin'!" she hissed as she aquirmed in her husband's tight hold on her.

"I am no' Jealous!" he snapped, she rolled her eyes lazily. "Would ya keep yer bloody voice down, we're 'ere!" she whispered loudly. The Market was extra crowded today, but Wednesdays were always a busy day for the shop keeps and work men of London. "'Es 'ere every Wednesday," she whispered to Sweeney on her left.

"Eye-talian. All the rage, 'e is." she muttered. They waited among the crowd in front of a large stage set up in the middle of the Town square. James shot Sweeney the occasional glare while the barber only rolled his eyes and ignored him. _It will do no good kicking his arse in public, _he thought to himself as he ground his teeth in annoyance.

Soon, the loud beating of a drum hushed the crowd. A small, young looking girl with a raggedy baby blue dress with a bowling hat emerged from the tall, red curtains and out center stage, banging said drum. Setting aside the instrument, she began to sing in a very high-pitched voice:

_Ladies and Gentlemen!_  
><em>May I have your attention please?<em>  
><em>Do you wake every morning in shame and despair<em>  
><em>To discover your pillow is covered with hair...<em>  
><em>What ought not to be there?<em>

_Well, ladies and gentlemen,_  
><em>From now on you can waken at ease!<em>  
><em>You need never again have a worry or care,<em>  
><em>I will show you a miracle marvelous rare!<em>  
><em>Gentlemen, you are about to see something what rose from the dead-!<em>  
><em>...On the top of my head!<em>

She proceeded to bow and throw off her hat, revealing a long waterfall of wavy, raven black locks. The crowed laughed and applauded, the trio in front the only ones frowning and looking at each other for a moment, as if saying, _Ha Ha, very funny. Where'd she get her jokes? A Poet?_  
>She continued to sing:<p>

_Twas Pirelli's Miracle Elixir_  
><em>That's what did the trick, sir,<em>  
><em>True, sir, true.<em>  
><em>Was it quick, sir? Did it in a tick, sir!<em>  
><em>Just like an elixir ought to do!<em>

The girl began passing out bottles of warm, bright yellow liquid, occasionally throwing it at some random bloke as she went on singing.

_How about a bottle, mister?_  
><em>Only costs a penny, guaranteed!<em>

She uncorked a bottle and dabbed it some bald man. The man rubbed at his blank scalp and smelled his hand, grimacing as he smelt something foul. The girl just grabbed his hand and continued to rub his head.

_Does Pirelli's stimulate the growth, sir?_  
><em>You can have my oath, sir, 'tis unique.<em>  
><em>Rub a minute - stimulatin', in'it?<em>  
><em>Soon you'll have to thin it once a week!<em>

Sweeney saw this opportunity to ruin the little urchin and grinned.

_Pardon me, ma'am, whats that awful stench?_  
><em>Must be standing near an open trench!<em>

James looked at him strangely, raising an eyebrow. Nellie, however, smirked and played along, much to her husband's dismay.

_Are we standing near an open trench?_  
><em>Pardon me, sir, whats that awful stench?<em>

Trying to ignore their attempts to ruin them, the girl sneered and continued singing.

_Buy Pirelli's_  
><em>Miracle Elixir:<em>  
><em>Anything wot's slick, sir,<em>  
><em>Soon sprouts curls.<em>  
><em>Try Pirelli's!<em>  
><em>When they see how thick, sir,<em>  
><em>You can have your pick, sir,<em>  
><em>Of the girls!<em>

The bottle was being passed around as everyone inspected the bottle. When it landed in the barber's hands he smirked wickedly and with a final look from his landlady, they both began to sing loudly:

_What is this?_

_What is this?_

_Smells like piss._

_Smells like- phew!_

_Looks like piss._

_Wouldn't touch that if I was you, dear!_

_This is piss, piss with ink._

By now, James was sneering at Sweeney as he and Nellie gigled and chuckled quietly under their breath. As the crowd began to whisper in suspicion, The young girl on stage merely went on.

_Let Pirelli's_  
><em>Miracle Elixir<em>  
><em>Active your roots, sir-<em>

_Keep it off your boots,sir-_  
><em>Eats right through<em>

_Yes get Pirelli's!_  
><em>Use a bottle of it!<em>  
><em>Ladies seem to love it-<em>

_Flies do too!_

The people around burst out in laughter, Nellie grinning smartly as Sweeney grinned back. Before James had the chance to yell out in frustration, a man in fancy tights and other frilly things threw back the red curtains on stage and stood tall.

"Who here-a dares to-a call-a my-a exlircir piss?" he demanded as he bashed his cane on the wooden stage. There was short pause, then, " I do." the crowd's eyes turned their attention to Sweeney.

"I am Mr. Sweeney Todd, of Fleet Street," he spoke darkly as he slowly walked up to the front of the stage. "And I say you are a froad, your product concocted of nothing more then piss and ink." Pirelli sneered but said nothing.

"Furthermore, signor, I have serviced no kings. Yet I wager I can shave any bloke with ten times the dexterity." Sweeney challenged.

* * *

><p>Nellie giggled happily to herself once more as she clung to her tenant's arm. "You were amazin', love!" she congratulated once again, bouncing with giddiness, completely oblivious to her husband's venomous glare at the barber. The trio walked in tensioned silence back to the shop after his victory over Pirelli.<p>

Sweeney grunted in response, making James to growl lowly. He glanced at the man with a raised eye brow. "Something a miss, Mr. Stewart?" He asked him, a slight smirk on his face as he knew very well how his wife fancied him before he was shipped away. And here after.

James jerked his head to face forward, his hand flying to Nellie's waist as he pulled her off Sweeney and tightly to his side.

"Not a thing, Todd." He replied through clenched teeth. Nellie sighed in irritation and broke from his tight hold on her and simply stood in between the two. A moment later, her face saddened and she sighed quietly.

"Suppose its just me gentle 'eart," she muttered gloomily. "But I do 'ate to see a lass treated like tha'."

James glanced at her, frowned, and patted her on the shoulder. "'M sure the girls fine" he assured her. Nellie shook her head. "Did ya see how 'e jus' smakced 'er! No one should eva be tha' cruel to such a youn' lass." she said fiercely through clenched teeth.

"He seems to know to beat her whist keeping the girl alive." Sweeney muttered quietly. The trio walked the rest of the way in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

She sighed to herself in irritation as she crossed her legs on the chair. Nellie turned to the barber as he stood at the window, sharpening his beloved 'friends' furiously. "S'not much of a chair, but it'll do. Was me old Albert's chair, till 'is leg gave out with gout." she muttered.

He paid her no mind, merely grunting in response. James rolled has eyes, more than displeased with the man's rude manners towards his wife, but he knew she didn't care. Couldn't she see he was no longer the man he was? Even if he was the same, it wouldn't do any good to try and cozy up to the man. He could never have the life he once had.

"Why doesn't the Beadle come?" the barber's cold voice interrupted his thoughts in a harsh mutter. "Before the week is out, s'wot he said." he continued to mutter as his frustration built up. "Who says the weeks out?" Nellie began, looking at him confusedly. "S'only Tuesday."

Sweeney glared at for a moment, annoyed at her statement more than her, and flung the razor at the floor with a loud thud, causing James to jump slightly and stiffen as if the barber would strike. But instead, his glare lingered on his landlady as he strode over to the shattered mirror in the corner of the room. "Easy now," she whispered as she slowly rose from the tattered chair and cautiously stepped toward him. "Hush, love hush, don't distress yourself, what's your rush?" she came to stand and little his side, whispering soft whisper of comfort. Sweeney paid her no attention, whipping out another razor out of nowhere and smiling at it deviously.

At this, James took a few steps closer to the pair, his fists clenched and face set on the barber's wicked grin. Nellie slowly brought up a hand to rest it light as butterfly legs on his shoulder, but as soon as she came into contact with him, he merely walked off toward the door.

"The Judge, when do we get to him?" he grunted impertinently as he opened it roughly and stepped out onto the balcony. "'onesty, can' think o' nothin' else. Always broodin' away on your wrongs, 'eaven knows 'ow many years ago. Come on." she lay her hands on his shoulders and ushered him inside. He made no move to pull away.

Nellie sat him the chair and continued to sing softly. "Don't you know, silly man, 'alf the fun is to plan the plan?" her eyes twinkling as she caught his quick glance in her direction, his eyes holding slight consideration for her words.

The apothecary stood behind his wife as he glared down at the barber. Sweeney glanced up to see his face and flashed a grin. "Why, Nellie, I do believe your right," he beamed, his face bright with his wicked grin, but she didn't notice. SHe only smiled heavenly to herself as he took her hand in his, savoring the chill of it and the electric shock that came with the contact.

"Thank you, for holding me up when I was about to crash." he muttered and he leaned in closer, close enough to smell the flowery perfume she wore and close enough to hear her quickened breathing and James' growl of jealousy

Just then, fast and heavy footsteps pounded on the stairs. Sweeney broke away form the baker and leaned against the wall as to not be seen. The door was pushed open and rather girly looking sailor and red lips and shoulder length chestnut brown hair rushed in.

"Oh, Sorry to intrude Ms...?" he started breathlessly. "Mrs. Stewart, son." she replied, annoyed that she and Sweeney were interrupted. James strode over, a casual smile on his face and out stretched his hand. "Mr. James Stewart." the sailor took his hand and shook it quickly, still catching his breathe.

Nellie looks startled. She had forgotten about her husband being there. Had she really forgotten that he was _right there_? Could Sweeney have leaned in closer had the sailor boy not? Would _she had_ leaned in closer? At this thought, the baker was almost relieved they had been interrupted.

Coming out behind the door, Sweeney stared at the boy. "Anonthony?", "Mr. Todd, there's this girl, lonely, but beautiful too and-" he was going a mile a minuet. "Slow down, son," he sat him down in the chair. "Yes, of course, I'm sorry."

He caught his breath. "There's this girl, Judge Turpin's ward, Johanna." Everyone's eyes widened as they settled on the sailor boy.

...

"I don' see wot yer so upset 'bout, Mr. T." Nellie said softly as he ushered out the sailor. "You'll 'ave yer Johanna by the end o' the week, m'sure." Sweeney didn't meet her gaze as he took out his leather strop and sharpened his razor. "What about the boy?" he muttered. James looked at him strangely. "Wot about 'im?" the barber looked at him like he was a moron.

"You really think I'll let him run off with her?" He dropped the leather to hang at the chair's side and strode over to the man, a dark scowl on his face. "I've already lost her once, Stewart, I don't intend to let it happen again." he growled in his ear, the razor raised to his face.

"O' course, love," the baker came in between the two, slowly pulling Sweeney away from her husband. "We won' let 'er be taken again." she whispered softly. He grunted and turned away from them, facing the window and watching London's filth crowd the streets.

James stared as his wife like she'd grown a second head. _How can she possibly be OK with this...this...madman! _Feeling his eyes on her, Nellie sighed and took a few steps to him and whispered sadly in his ear, "C'mon, love, 'es lost everythin'. 'E can' possibly let 'is girl be taken away."

He felt himself begin to say something, but held his tongue. She was right. He _had lost_ everything. A beautiful wife, a lovely daughter, and very good paying job at doing something he loved. Also, in a way, he was the reason for meeting her in the first place. hesitantly, the apothecary nodded slowly and wrapped his arms around the baker in a comforting hug.

"What are they doing here?" Sweeney's voice whispered curiously as he looked out the window, eyes brows furrowed slightly. Nellie rushed over and looked to see the fancy Italian and his work girl approaching the shop. The barber faced her with a slight scowl. "Keep the lass downstairs." he ordered in a low spine-chilling tone. Nellie nodded and pulled her reluctant husband along.

* * *

><p><strong>What do u think? now that my computer is wrking, ill try to update more. and, now im only doing this if u review and ask for it, but i was thinking of drawing of James on ms and post it ondeivatn art. ill put the link on my profile and u guys and get an idea of how he looks. reviews r love!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

"Signora,"Pirelli greeted in venomous tone with a slight scowl. Hiding a smart remark at his hostile tone, Nellie's eyes quickly land on the small worker girl at his side, bruised and beaten, yet a straight, innocent face. She felt her heart twist with pity and sadness for the girl.

"Blighters right upstairs. Oh," she full faced the girl now, her voice dripping with pretend fake pity, though it was real. "You woudn' mind if I gave the poor lass a meat pie, would you?" however the Italian appeared to have forgotten what she had already said, gaze already set on the parlor above. "Si, si, si, whateva you want." he waved her off as he walked by.

The baker didn't seem to mind his rudeness however, when she saw the girl crack a grateful smile. She smile cheerfully back and led the girl into the kitchen.

James just barely caught her fiery red curls disappear around the corner as he staggered down the stairs. "Outta my-a way." the fancy pants man growled as he pushed him aside. He paid him no mind and hurried into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Close the door, please," Nellie ordered gently as she swiftly strode over behind the counter. She did so as told and quickly took a seat in one of the booths, taking off her hat, her mattered raven hair sticking out in every direction and the baker giggled.<p>

"Now, Lets ge' ya a nice, juicy meat pie." she muttered as she grabbed a plate, blow off the old dust, and plopped a meat pie from a pile that had been laying on the counter onto the platter. She slid it in front of her. "Dig in." insisted the baker with a slight smirk. She didn't know if she should be surprised or not when the girl did just that.

"I 'aven't seen a one with quite the appetite," she nodded to a nearby picture of her late husband. "not since me dear ol' Albert."  
>The girl however didn't seem to be paying attention, too immersed in her meal. No matter how disgusting and foul tasting it was, it the first thing shes eaten in a week.<p>

"God, wot I wouldn' give to 'ave 'air like you, love," Nellie mused as she noticed how the girl's dark locks framed her face beautifully. She chuckled slightly. "I don't see why, its always such a bother. Always messy, always in the way." she trailed off, taking another bite and fighting as she felt bile rise up in her throat.

Nellie just grinned and shook her head slightly. "Wots yer name anyway, love?" she asked sweetly. At that moment, James came in through door, the bell twinkling. The girl whipped around, only to sigh in relief as she saw it was not her master. "Wot are ta doin' down 'ere, James?" asked. The baker was sure he'd want to 'keep an eye on that barber.'

He regained his composure and smiled cheerfully at the women. "Oh, just came to see 'ow you were, dear," he strode over to stand behind her, now both staring at the girl, the room soon turned awkward as a silence then came to fill the room.

Suddenly, a loud bang and crash erupted upstairs. Thinking fast, Nellie asked quickly, "So, um, wot did ya say yer name was, lass?" loud enough she hoped it covered the noises above.

She stared at the baker for a moment, then smiled slightly. "Oh, its Kagome, ma'am I know its a strange name for a young girl, but that's the name on the paper the workhouse found on me!" she smiled sweetly with a giggle.

"Oh, you poor thing!" Nellie came around to sit in the booth with the Kagome and hugged her tightly. "Yes, its very sad. No' to mention that 'orrible master o' yours." James added with a frown as he sat on the other side of the girl. She shrugged.

"Its alright, I guess. Doesn't treat any different than the workhouse did," Kagome said casually, taking another bite of pie. " You get used to it after eight years-", "You're only _EIGHT_?" the baker cried as she looked dumbfounded. She looked confused, "Eight and _a half_", she grinned proudly. "Ms...?, "Mrs. Stewart, love," she muttered. Another _Thud _was heard above and Nellie quickly ran to the door.

"Where are you goin'?" the apothecary stood up, alerted at his wife's obvious worry on her face. She flung the door open, "Oh, jus' checkin' in on Mr. T, no' a thing to worry bou', loves," and she slipped out.

.


	7. Chapter 7

"Mr. T?" Nellie whispered as she entered the barber shop slowly, the belll jinging silently. She quickly shut the door behind her and turned to find his back to her. "Oh, there ya are, Mr. T," she walked over to stand behind him as he grunted in response. "Tha' lass down there sure is sweet. Poor girls been starved 'er whole life, practically." she sighed sadly. Still, Sweeney kept his back to her, not uttering a word. "So," the baker sighed after blabbering on and on like she always did. "Just came up 'ere to see wot all the racket was."

He kept his back to her, but now a slight wicked smirk crept onto his face. When he didn't answer, Nellie sighed silently and turned to look the room over. "Well, whens tha' Pirelli comin' back?" she asked irritatedly.

"He won't be back." the barber muttered darkly, tunring to display the blood on his sleeve while he continued to clean it off his 'friend'. Her mouth dropped to the floor.

...

* * *

><p>James sighed to himself as he waited for Nellie, not really feeling comfortable about his wife up there. Alone. With that pyshco that she probably still lo-<p>

He clended his fists and ground his teeth, not even letting the rest of that thought enter his mind. _She would never leave me_, he thought furiously. "Um...Mr. Stewart?" Kagome spoke quietly. James looked at her and covered his face in a cheery smile. "Yes?" he asked, trying to hide the frustration in his voice.

"Uh, I was just wondering if I could bother to ask what is upsetting you so." she smiled weakly. "You seem very angry over your wifes absense in such a short time." his eyebrows rose. "Short time?" he questioned curiously.

"Yes, she just left a little over a three minuets ago." she replied, rubbing the back of her head nervously. James just sighed and turned away from the girl. This whole suspicon of his wife being courted by another man was starting to drive him mad. He was sure of it.

* * *

><p>"Mr.T, you didn't!" she gasped, her body going stiff. Sweeney did not respond, but merely nodded toward the trunk. Nellie's eyes flickered to the trunk, then back at the barber. Keeping her startled eyes on him, she strode over and slowly lifted the top of the trunk. The baker peered insdie and gasped once more.<p>

"You're barkin' mad!" she whispered frantically. "Killin' a man wot done ya no 'arm!" she went on, backing away from the trunk slowly.

"He recongized me from the old days. Tried to black mail me." he muttered breathelessy. "'Alf me earnings."

Nellie relaxed visibly, her shoulders slumping, and let out a sigh. "Oh, tha's a differnet matter then. For a second there I thought ya lost yer marbles." she muttered as she reopened the trunk lid. She grimaced.

"Urgh, look at all tha' blood. Poor bugger. Oh well." she bent down and searched his pckets as if she were merely looking for a misplaced hair bruch rather then stealing from a dead man.

The baker pulled out a bloody coin purse from his breast pocket and check it contents. "Well, waste not, want not," she uttered casually, stuffing the purse in her bosom.

She closed the lid. "So, what are we gonna do with the girl?" she wondered aloud. "Send her up." Sweeney breathed darkly, his eyes transfixed on the now shinging razor. Her eyes flashed fear for a moment. "Nah, we don' 'ave to do tha', shes a simple thing."

His eyes narrowed, a dark glint in his eye. "Send her up!" the demon barber yelled angrily. She turned to look at him and walked to stand in front of him. "Now, Mr. T, don' you think ones enough for the day?" she whispered sweetly, pouting slightly.

She fluttered her lashes, "Besides, I though' about hirin' the lass to 'elp 'round the shop, me poor ol' bones not wot they used to be." she reasoned. He looked down at her for a moment before pushing past her. "Alright." he muttered and she grinned as he stood to gaze out the window.

"We'll 'ave to stock up on the sweets, though," she chimed cheerfully. "Lass 'as one 'ell of a sweet tooth." Sweeney wasn't listenting to her, however, as his breath hitched in his throat.

"The Judge." he growled. The baker looked slightly alarmed, a worried expression on her face. He looked around the room. "Get out." he muttered. She didn't move, instead staring into his coal black eyes.

"GET OUT!" he barked angrily. The baker quickly took that as her warning to leave. Slipping out the door and practically running down the stairs, she bumed into the Judge.

"'Xcuse me, your judgeness, didn' see ya there!" she said quickly as she hurried down the stairs, only to have him grab her wrist. He pulled her back to his chest as she struggled against him. "That is no way to treat a man, Lovett," he growled in her ear. Her skin burned at the contact of his hot breath on her neck.

She felt bile raise in her throat as she felt the coldness of his hand slowly sliding down the side of her body, resting on her hip. Turpin grinned as she struggled harder agasint him. "Well, I may no' be a high class lady," she hissed, wrenching herself out of his arms to glare hatefully at him. "But I sure as bloody 'ell know tha's not 'ow a man treats a woman!" he smirked at her as he crossed his arms.

"You're right, Lovett," Turpin spoke lowly, his voice sending chills up her spine. Nellie flinch as he caressed her cheek with his calloused hand. "Its how a man treats his whore." she ran into the pie shop without another word.

* * *

><p><strong>OH noez! Now Utrpin has his sights sent for Nellie! I actually like this couple, but only for smut mind you, I tried reading a story that they marry and actually have a relationship, and i thoguth it was disburing. 0_0 but i really liked to use this couple for a a chappie later int he story so the rating might change, but I'll ask you reviewers first:<strong>

**DO you or do you not wnat Turpin to rape Nellie? Mind you, this will all be for the greater sweenettt or jamett purposes. OH, and also say who you're rooting for on this story: Sweenett or Jamett?**


	8. Chapter 8

He felt his pulse quicken at the sight of him. Felt his nails dig and most likey leave bruises on his palms. He didn't care, though. The man was worth being absolutly sick over.

James let out a low growl when she bumped into the Judge, and thought he was going to lunged through the door when he saw the monster grab her wrist pull and her to him, her struggling body being hled tihgtly by his own. His hands itched fro something sharp to slice through his fat neck as he followed his hands down his wife's body, stopping at her waist.

Before he ran up and punched him, James let out a small sigh of relief when Nellie wretched herself out of Turpin's grasp. The apothecary grew stiff for a moment as he caressed her face and whispered something hottly in her ear. She was standing beside him not a moment later.

"'Ello, loves," the baker chimed cheerfully when she came back in, sliding behind the counter and pretend to clean. "Was everythign ok?" Kagome asked, her pie long gone. Nellie nodded quickly, "Yeah, 'e just nicked 'imself while givin' Pirelli a quick shave." she replied, wipping a sweat drop from her forehead. From the humid heat outside or her encounter wiht the Judge, she didn't know.

At the mention of her master's name, the raven haired girl gasped surprisingly, "Oh, Thats right! Hes got an appointment! If hes late, He'll blame me!" she quickly moved out of the booth and ran toward the door, but James caught her arm gently as he caught his wife hiss, ''Old her!'

Nellie moved to kneel in front of Kagome, her dirty hands cradling the girl's even dirtier face. "Oh, don' worry abou' that, love," she cooed, stroking her hair slowly. Still, her face remained in a slight panic. "No, m'am, he always blames me for everything! And believe me, its usually more than a simple lashing!" her voice cried out as tears began to build up in her chocolate brown eyes.

She felt her heart twist a little at how the girl had been so cruelly treated for Lord knows how long. "'Es done an' gone now, love," technically, it wasn't a lie. "Leavin' you 'ere with us." she smiled warming.

Kagome looked at the baker a moment before slowly turning to face James. "Y-You...you wouldn't mind?" she squeaked, a frown on her face. Both ladies looked at him, eyes pleading, and that was when he knew it couldn't refuse. Not that he'd ever turn away such a pitiful child. He swallowed. "We would absolutley delighted to 'ave you as our...Daughter." he choked out, managing a smile. Both faces lit up instantly and Kagome ran to him, almost tackling him with her unknown strength in a tiight hug.

"Thank you." she whispered saddly as tears ran down her face.

* * *

><p><strong>I know its short, and ill try to make it up to you in the chapter , but I wanted to take this chance to say that I need a beta reader and thought if anyone whould want ot helo me out, That means more Updates! I mean, I cant just put out terrible grammar and call it a chapter!<strong>

**Sweeney: THATS WHAT YUO'VE BEEN DOING THE WHOLE TIME!**

**Me: Well, Yeah, but I didn't think people would like it thsi much.**

**Nellie: Yeah, love, can' blame the author for not knowin' things.**

**Kagome: But she knew she was gonna use me again.**

**Me: oh, Kagome, you're too cute NOT to use!**

**James: OH, you're just saying that because shes basically you're mini-me!**

**Me: Hey, thats what OCS are for, they want it to be them. And don't me that cheek, Mr, or I'll make this a Sweenett**

**James: Yes, m'am. D8**

**Sweeney: *shivers* don't you dare!**

**Nellie: c'mon, love, I'm sure everyones lookin' at this as a sweenett.**

**Sweeney: you wish.**

**James: T_T**


	9. Chapter 9

Out of the corner of her eye, Nellie caught sight of the sailor boy, Anthony, racing up the stairs. _Tha's no' good, _she thought to herself quickly. James smiled sweetly as Kagome pulled away, wipping her tears. She turned to the baker, "I promise I won't be any trouble," she promised. "Oh, its no' us you should be worried 'bout botherin'," the apothecary muttered under his breath. "More like tha' insufferable, mad, lunatic, Mr. T-", "Hush, James!" Nellie cut him off. Kagome looked at the two, obviously confused.

"Who should I be worried about?" she asked innocently, looking worried. "No one, love, ' e jus' m-", "Its tha' barber upstairs, dear. 'Es go' problems, that one." He scoffed, a scowl on his face. The girl's face didn't change. "Up there? But he doesn't seem so bad. He must be a smart man, beating Pirelli like he did." she remarked thoughtfully, sending a glance above.

"Oh, love," the baker chuckled. "Anyone could 'ave beaten 'im!" she and Kagome laughed, James only rolled his eyes. "Doesn't matter. 'Es dangerous that Mr. Todd." he growled. "Oh, hush up, love. Mr. Ts gonna 'elp bring in Buiness, 'e is." she assured confidently, hands planted on her hips. He only sighed at her ignorance and walked into the parlor, most likey looking for the gin.

Nellie rolled her eyes and turned back to Kagome, both smiling nervously at each other. An air of awkward surrounded the two for a moment, both staring at each other saying nothing. Suddenly both heads whipped upward, faces shell shocked, as a loud yell of anger erupted upstairs. The baker looks nervously at the girl. "Uh, I better go pop in on Mr. T for tick!" she called as she rushed out the door, Leaving the girl standing there, confused and worried.

* * *

><p>As soon as she stepped out, Nellie jumped back as to not get trampled by the Judge, a spot of shaving cream still on his angered face. Anthony rushed by quickly, a look of terror on his face as he ran down the street. Glancing up the stairs, she took off. Bursting through the door, the baker could already feel the rage radiating off the barber without even looking at him.<p>

"Wots 'appened?" she asked, fearing the answer. He looked at the ground, his body tense. "I had him," he whispered breathelessly. She felt her eyes widen slightly, she had thought he would burst. "Well, when I 'eard ya yell I came out an' nearly got trampled by the both of 'em running down the stairs-", "I HAD HIM!" there it was.

* * *

><p>Staggering back into the kitchen, gin bottle in hand, James hiccuped and swayed where he stood. Kagome gasped and snaped her hand out of the cupboards and back to her chest. She turned to face him staring at her strangely: His eyes unfocused and cloudy and he was swaying, as if to keep himself balanced on his own two feet.<p>

"Um, Mr. Stewart-", "Please, call me James!" he said cheerfully, a warm smile palstered onto his face. He staggered over and threw his arm over her shoulder, bending over quite a bit to reach her small body. "Acutally, jus' call meh DADDY!" he hunched over, roaring with laughter. Kagome chuckled nervously along with him, knowing all too well what happened when a man was angered and drunk.

She slowly took his arm off around her and asked where the baker had gone. "Oh, 'er?" he hiccuped. "Oh, shes pro'ly up wiv tha' barber. Such a nice, gen'le fellow, 'e is!" he burped. James brought his mouth to her ear and whispered hottly, "No' ta mention 'ow extremely attractive 'e is." He belt out in laughter and Kagome shivered at the thought of what thoughts were streaming through the drunken man's mind.

"Mr. Stew- er, James, I don't think that's very proper-", " Oh, ta 'ell wiv properiety!" he roared, his sides hurting from laughter. He held tight to the gin bottle as he stumbled into a booth.

"Why, I wouldn' blame Nellie if she pounced on 'im! I do the very same 'ad the gin no' be strong enough!" as if proving a point, he took a long swig of the bottle, causing Kaogme to cringe. She tried gently taking the bottle from his hands, but he held tight and laughed as she tried to pry it from his strong hands.

She huffed and threw back her matted mess of tangled black, "You know, Nellie is upstairs right now and Mr. Todd could probably be hurting her right now!" she yelled, trying to get the man's attnetion. He loooked at her like she had two heads then stood, taking a knightly sort of pose. "**Do no' fear, my wuv, fer i shall save ya! No matter 'ow _sexy_ the devil may be**!" and with that, rushed out the door. Kagome sighed and resumed her search for sweets.

"Yes! Jackpot!" she cried happily, scooping a large pile of Toffees in her arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you like it. I was reading over the story and I thought how short my chatpers are, yet how weekly I seem to update. So I ask, would you prefer i do longer chapters at the cost of later posting, or shortr chaters at fast updating? Tell me what you all think. and rememeber, reviews are love!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome sighed with contentment as she stretched over the couch, a heavenly smile spreading over her slightly chocolate covered face. Her mattered black hair slung messily over the arms of the couch, hanging just above the wooden floor as her arms and legs were thrown in every which way.

Her hand reached for the remaining toffees in the nearly vacant jar before she were footsteps.

She quickly sat up and tried to straightened out hair while also cleaning up the toffees that had escaped her mouth when she tried to throw them in. The door opened and Kagome froze, the jar tilted in her hand with a handful of melting chocolate toffees in the other, looking like a deer caught in the head lights.

Nellie froze, staring at the girl for a moment before a big grin spread over her face and laughed uncontrollably. Kagome just stared at her like she was insane, which is what it looked liked as the baker doubled over, clutching her stomach as her loud laughter turned into ear piercing scream.

Just when she was about to slink away, fearing her insanity would take an abusive form just like Pirelli had always done, Nellie sucked in a big breath and tried to compose herself, wiping away a tea, a big, almost disturbing grin, still on her pale face.

"Oh, I-I'm so s-sorry, love!" the baker gasped as she tried to speak, her laughter threatening to bubble up and take over again. "I-Its jus'...Ya looked so hilarious there, ya did! Lookin' like I was the bloody law!" she giggled childishly

Kagome visibly relaxed, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding in relief, her shoulders slumping and her arms falling limp at her sides.

This only made Nellie giggle more.

She smiled as the giggles subsided and she sat next to her, hugging her quickly. "Oh, 'M sorry, love. I didn't mean to interrupt your little fun time." Kagome blushed furiously and scratched the back of her head nervously. "Oh, its OK I guess I just really like my sweets." she smiled sheepishly Nellie smiled warmly and patted her head, her fingers quickly tangled into her black tresses. She winced.

"We really should do somehtin' abou' that 'air, love." she hissed as the strands seemed to cut into her skin as she tries to pull her hands out of the monster of the girl's hair. Kagome winced as she felt her skull start to throb, but she didn't say a word. She simply let the baker yanked her hand out of her hair.

"I don't know, Mrs. Stewart, I never brushed it out or anything. If you even tried I'm sure I'd break your brush." she informed shamefully, as if she had already broken her brush on purpose.

But she only smiled and shook her head.

"Oh, don' worry abou' somehtin' like that, dear," she tried to run her thin fingers through her fiery red hair only to have to yank violently to free it form her own hair.

"See? You ain't the only one 'ere with a rat's nest of 'air, love." she giggled. Kagome only looked at her blankly. Nellie stopped giggling and looked pained, like she had accidentally banged the poor girl on the skull.

"I'm sorry, love, I didn't mean to make fun o' you-", "You didn't. I just didn't think you thought of yourself as anything but beautiful, since its obvious you are." she smiled sweetly with adoring eyes. The baker looked surprised, her eyes widening slightly as a light blush came over her pale cheeks. "Oh, I'm nothin' special, love. If you think I'm pretty you should see all the upper class ladies. 'Em are real fanly an' pretty lookin' if ya asked me." Kagome scoffed, a playful grin on her face a she shook her head.

"Nah, I've seen them. Pirelli did get around and I think all them ladies make themselves up like silly! They look like clowns, they do!" they both giggled at this. "You don't wear make up or nothing," she continued shyly. "You've got natural beauty. Your husband is very lucky to have you." she blushed again and looked away.

"Thank ya, dear, but the truth is-" _that I love someone who could never love me back. _"that I'm jus' like any other woman aroun' 'ere," here she leaned and cupped a hand to her mouth as she whispered gleefully, "Jus' a little more...practical." they both laughed aloud.

When the laughter subsided, Nellie took her by the hand. "C'mon, love, enough laughter an' fun. Time to ge' to work, this is a pie shop mind you." Kagome nodded in response and sipped happily into the kitchen, awaiting instructions

* * *

><p>Groaning, James clutched his head as he struggled to calm his painfully strong head ache. The pillows muffled his curses as he tried to push himself off the bed, only to crash back into the mattress, moaning loudly in pain. He lay there for a few moments before he heard the door open slowly. He couldn't see a broad shadow over the threshold.<p>

James' closed eyes burn  
>ed as the daylight pierced into the dark room, hitting him in the face. He groaned, "For Christ's sake, Nellie, close tha' damned door!" he heard a low snarl in reply. "Oh, Nell ya can pissed off at me later when me 'ead ain't abou' to explode.", "Maybe you should keep your mouth shut instead of drowning it in gin, you bloody moron." the apothecary's eyes shot open. "Maybe then you'd see who you're talking to."<p>

Sweeney sneered at the helpless man as he tried to raise himself off the bed, only able to shot him a dark glare and a growl before falling back face first. "Ge' the 'ell out o' my room ya damned madman!" James screamed.

The barber fought back the urge to smack him. "It is not only _your_ room, Stewart," he growled before a large, wicked grin spread over his darkened face. "And I believe the other occupant would be more than delighted to have me me in her bedroom-" in a flash, despite the mind splitting pain, James shot out of bed and as quick as lighting was in his face, hand twisted in his collar.

"You _dare_ to insult _my wife?" _he hissed with seething anger, his teeth bared and disturbingly sharp so up close. Sweeney was taken aback for a moment, not really sure whether to fight back or laugh. He had never suspected the apothecary had a back bone, being married to a woman such as the baker making him a helpless love love sick slave.

He grinned, his coal black eyes flashing before he shoved the man against the wall, a razor quickly flew to his neck. "If you were smart enough to have your job," Sweeney snarled, the gleam in his eye unchanging. "Then you should be smart enough to know what will become of you if you were to make me cross once again, Stewart." He smirked, "For I have a strong feeling I'll be here longer than you expect. Perhaps even longer than you will..."

James let out a yell of anger as he pushed Sweeney to the ground, the razor flub from his hand and skidded across the room and quickly forgotten. "YOU STAY THE 'ELL AWAY FROM MY NELLIE!"

**WHACK!**

He had punched the barber square in the nose. Sweeney didn't get the chance to return the gesture before he was repeatedly pummeled over and over, the only sound he could hear was the apothecary's rage filled screams and the hard smacking and pounding sound of skin on skin.

"YOU DAMNED-"

**WHACK!**

"VILE-"

**BAM!**

"INCONSIDERATE-"

**SMACK!**

"SON OF A WHORING BITCH-"

**WHAM!**

"

BASTARD!"

"**JAMES!"**

He froze in mid hit. Sweeney's face was bleeding rivers of dark red rubies, his nose looking hopelessly broken, and battered and bruised, the rest of his body obviously in no better condition. Still, the two looked to the door, open wide, in its opening, there stood Nellie, a tray of hot pies in her hands, her face twisted into a look of fury.

"**WOT THE BLEEDIN' HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" **she screamed her anger, throwing the tray into the ground, the loud clattering of the metal tray smashing against the wood making both men flinch, as if it were they who had been struck by the tarnished object.

Nellie quickly stomped over and shoved James off the barber and onto the floor with a crash. "Are you alrigh', love?" she asked gently as she leaned over Sweeney's broken form, taking his hand carefully into her own. "I'm fine..." he relied with a pain filled grunt as she tried to help him up. "Can you stand, love?" she asked, her voice filled with so much concern and love that it broke James' heart.

He stood, clutching at his side he was shoved onto the floor and staggered slightly over to the two. "Nellie, wot are you-", "DON' EVEN TRY TALKIN' TO ME RIGH' NOW, JAMES!" the baker snapped angrily, her eyes changing from kind and loving to rage and anger so fast he almost thought her a different woman.

"But Nellie, 'e-", "I DON' CARE WOT 'E DID!" she shouted in frustration as she held up most of the barber's weight as he leaned on her for support, his legs shaky and obviously threatening to fold from under him.

"Its you wot done started pounding away at 'im!", "Nell, you don' understand, 'e-" the baker carefully laid Sweeney on the bed as he hissed out in pain. "Don' even call me tha' right now! 'M so pissed righ' now 'M seein' red!" she snapped, giving him such a nasty look at him that silenced him instantly.

Suddenly, Kagome's head popped into view of the door. "Mrs. Stewart I don't think I'm pounding the dough the right- Oh my gosh!" she gasped when she spotted Sweeney's bloodied face. She quickly scurried into the room at Nellie's side, her face filled with shock as her eyes widened and her mouth hit the floor.

"What happened?" the girl gasped as she looked the poor barber over, instantly recognizing the fist shaped bruises over his face and body.

"Not to worry, love, I'll 'ave him fixed up in two shakes," she panted in reply she left his side to search around the room for the first aid she always kept in every room of her shop. Still, Kagome looked frightened and worried. "D-Do you want me to do something? Surely I can help-", "Yes, dear, go fetch us a bucket o' cold water an' a rag, would ya, love?" the baker ordered hastily, looking underneath the bed. She rose but bumped her head on the bed frame in her hasty search. "Ow!" she yelped, rubbing the sore spot on the back of her head.

Kagome nodded and ran out the room. James was by Nellie's side in a flash, "Are you alright? You didn't 'it your noggin too 'ard, did you, love?" he tried to see if he could spot a bruise, but she just swat him away like a bothersome fly.

"Oh, jus' leave me alone already, would you?" she griped, hissing in pain when she found a bruise on her head. "Kagome! Grab some ice from the ice box too, will ya!" she shouted as she pushed the apothecary out of the room. "Sure thing, ma'am!" she just barley caught the girl's reply as she slammed the door in her husband's face.

* * *

><p><strong>know I'm ending it a bit early, but I'm also working on two other fanfics, mind you and I know how you all just love this one. Hopefully you find it long enough and don't hate me for Sweeney's pain.<strong>

**Sweeney: My pain? I don't see any logic in the wimp pummeling me! I can break his neck with one hand!**

**James: (breathes in and breath out calmly, eyes closed) Well, i suppose its true what they say: you can't have brains and bronze.**

**Sweeney: (glare) what that's supposed to mean?**

**James: (Sighs) yes, true indeed.**

**Sweeney: You wanna go, Stewart?**

**Nellie: Now now, boys, we've 'ad enough fightin' for one chapter.**

**James: Oh, you're always taking his side (pouts)**

**Nellie: No, 'M not! I'm jus' sayin'-**

**Me: ACTUALLY, Nellie, you DO sorta take his side a lot in this story.**

**Sweeney: (smirks) I knew she always had the hots for me**

**Nellie: O_0**

**James: WTF?**

**Me: Hey, I'm sorry, but its what the people want. And I'm not having this fanfic down the toilet after all this hard work just because you can;t take a hint!**

**James: :'(**


	11. Chapter 11

"'ere, love," Nellie said gently as she handed Sweeney a few ice bags. "set 'em on your 'ead...an' you knee...an'...anywhere else it might 'urt." He groaned in pain as he took them and did so, hissing in pain as the cold came in contact with his bruised skin, but soon let out a relieved sigh after a few moments.

The baker smiled at him and went back to grab the gin that sat on the night stand at her bedside. She sat next to him on a stool beside her bed, the barber tucked tightly under the blankets as he had insisted that he was 'perfectly and get back to work just fine.' But she would have none of it, practically forcing him to lay down and threw so many blankets over him he felt bound by chains! Kagome had helped, having been the work house as long as she had given her more strength than one would expect that of a child, and held his legs down, as to not have Nellie be kicked in the gut.

The child now watched her carefully, a second stool she had brought up beside her, and watched the barber with worry and concern in her eyes.

Nellie took the gin and had a rag put to the top, turning the bottle over. "This migh' sting, a little , love." she warned gently. When she got no reply, she slowly applied the gin soaked rag and he let out a small hiss of pain at the liquor on his cut legs. She bit her lip, but kept moving the rag over his cuts as Kagome watched in wide eyed wonder.

"Whats that?" she pointed to the gin bottle that Nellie held idly in her hand. Her eyes flickered to the bottle and back t the girl, then back to her work. "Its...uh... medicine, love." she answered distractedly, focusing on what she was doing as to not add too much pressure and hurt Sweeney more than he already was.

Kagome stared at the bottle almost longingly. "Well, could I have some? I think my tummy is eating itself after eating those Toffees-", "No, love, this is jus' for grown ups. Besides," Nellie muttered as she set the bottle back on the night stand and grabbed the bandages.

"'M sure its jus' a little belly ache from eatin' all tha' candy," she sent the girl a teasing smirk and she looked away shamefully, but a small smile crossed her face quickly afterward.

"You wanna 'elp fix up Mr. T?" she asked with a smile. She lit up and nodded her head fiercely. So they both sat there, bandaging the barber's bloodied legs in silent, glancing at him every so often.

Sweeney didn't meet their concerned eyes, instead decided to burn a hole through the wall with a stone hard face, as if it could magically turn back time and not have James punch him to begin with. He didn't want their sympathy. That never should have happened, anyway He knew well enough that he could have easily taken the apothecary had it not been for his surprise attack.

_That damned man is gonna see how much of a madman I can be when I get out of here, _Sweeney thought angrily to himself, a low growl escaping his throat. Wait, why torture him physically when I can hurt him far more emotionally? A small, wicked smirk crossed his pale, bruised face at the thought.

He could already see him, on his knees crying his pathetic heart out as he took his wife in his arms, her voice dreamy and delightful as she proclaimed her undying love for him, as he knew she would.

Sweeney's smirk widened into an evil grin. Yes, there were plenty others ways to cause one pain than just physical.

"Better?" his landlady's soft voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He glanced at her and the girl, their eyes full of care and concern. It nearly made him laugh. This_ is going to be _**so** _easy,_ the barber thought to himself with malice. He faked a pain filled groan and clutched at his chest, catching the girls' look of alarm. "Actually," he moaned. "My chest _does _feel a little..heavy."

Nellie didn't need telling twice. She stood and practically ripped his shirt in two right down the middle. Sweeney's face flushed a little at the baker's...blunt actions. Kagome covered her mouth to keep in a surprised gasp, his eyes wide and her whole face bright red as she caught sight of his bare chest. Nellie winced as she took in the damage as Sweeney looked like he'd been slapped with a cold fish. He didn't really think there were any real damage there, but he was wrong.

James had also used his nails apparently, streaks of dark red ran over his abdomen, his once pale skin covered in dark, nasty looking bruises.

"Oh, love," she muttered, light as feather fingers running themselves over his front. She had no idea that her husband was capable of such damage, always being the kind hearted man she known for so long.

He watched her, his eyes filled with bewilderment as her eyes were wide with fascination at his pale and bruised skin, not anything close to the disgust he was sure would ensue. He held in a soft sigh as her petite fingers seemed to leave a trail of butterfly kisses over his damaged skin, gentle at the cuts and soft as feathers on his bruises

Sweeney was sure if she wasn't repulsed by him, she would be all over his front, hungry hands grabbing at his flesh eagerly. Instead, Nellie only slowly roamed small areas over his chest and abdomen, her hands lovingly graceful with every gentle caress, her eyes filled with concern and love.

"Oh my gosh, Mr. T! What did he do to you?" Kagome's frightened voice gasped, tearing both pairs of eyes from each other and snapped to her, still wide and slightly confused as they have forgotten the girl.

The barber and baker looked at each other for a moment, not noticing how close they had gotten, faces literally inches apart, the feel of the other's warm and uneven breath on the other's faces.

Nellie flew back to her seat she almost fell to the floor while Sweeney looked away, facing the wall again with a determined look, as if not looking at her beautiful, pale face pained him.

Kagome looked between the two adults, an innocently confused look on her face. She had this feeling eating away at her, like there was some kind of awkward tension in the air. But she just shrugged this feeling off as, as Mrs. Stewart had put it, 'eatin' too much candy'.

James paced about the kitchen, a bitter scowl on his face, hands behind his back as his thoughts raced. How dare she! How _dare _she take the barber's side! In all the years they had been married, she always had his back, and he her. Whether it was a little argument over ridiculous prices at the market, or something as big as getting into a brawl with 'The Great Judge Turpin', they always helped each other out.

The apothecary felt a gentle smile spread over his face as he remembered one time at the market, when she had him run into a shop for women's clothing. The perverts lurking about had laughed him out of the shop, as well as pelting him with rocks, calling him 'A poor, sad excuse for a man!' When his beautiful wife rushed in and pounded on them all with a, very solid and very hard, pure Whalebone Corset she had sent him in to get. They all ran out, dropping more than few pounds as they fled for their lives.

The thought alone of those, what was it, five huge looking drunks, fleeing in fear of a mere frizzy redhead woman, made him chuckle in amusement

Again, the thought of his wife, his dearest love, his lovely Nellie, going against him all because of that damned barber, made his blood boiling. James let out a low grow as James thought of that vile man, how he could just _feel _his smug smirk as his wife tended to him tenderly, as he just knew she was.

"How dare he!" he shouted aloud to no one in particular. "How DARE that vile swine try to take her from me?" he punched the wall, leaving a very visible mark in the wallpaper, but he didn't' feel the pain, couldn't feel anything past the raging fury inside him. The possible image of Nellie, _his Nellie_, draped around _him,_their limbs entangled as their faces crashed together a passionate, lustful kiss-

"_ARGH!"_

He crashed his fist into the stone counter top, hissing in pain as he felt his bones shake terribly, threatening to shatter on the very spot with a sickening _CRRRRAAACCCKKKKK!_

James cradled his broken hand to his chest, his eyes shut tight in pain as he groans aloud, fighting back a scream. But he couldn't keep it in anymore. "THAT GODDAMNED BARBER!" the apothecary screamed, his fury more than evident in his voice. "DEVIL, TAKE THAT GODFORESAKEN MAN BACK INTO YOUR FIREY PITS! MAKE HIM _BURN!_ GOD HAVE MERCY ON ME AND MY WIFE AND DAMN HIM FOR ALL ETERNITY!"__

He was out of breath by now, his chest heaving as his arms fell limp to his sides, his back hunched over, his chestnut brown locks hanging in his face. James stood there for a moment, collecting his thoughts. Then, A scowl crossed his face once again as he hastily made his way to the bakehouse. He hurried down the stairs, his face set as the warm sir hit him in the face.

He glanced at the burning oven before rushing to the farthest, darkest corner of the room. There, sitting idly in the corner, something under a Grey blanket awaited him. James smirked to himself wickedly before ripping the blanket off, revealing old looking wooden boxes and a third on top of those.

A few years back, after being invited for a whine tasting party, the only thing the two has ever been invited to for reasons unknown, James had, unbeknownst to him, acted rather...um...well, drunk. But more so than normal.

After almost getting arrested, Nellie had put him off his wine. She tried to conceal this by saying how 'expensive the bloody stuff was', but he knew why she really stopped buying the wine he knew she just loved to feel slide down her throat.

So, the apothecary had went out and gotten himself a year's worth of Grape wine from some blokes out of town. James had form then on hid the boxes down in the bakehouse, knowing the room was too dark, even with the oven lit, to see hardly a hand in front of one's own face.

He swept up a nearby crowbar he kept near his supply in his hand, his wounded other hanging limply at his side.

The box split open without much effort as the splitting wood made his eyes flutter close. How he loved the sound of splitting wood. Having been rotting for quite some time, the sound was not as fresh as other times, but James knew the time had only made the wine that much better. He wasted no time in snatching up a bottle and tearing off the cork with his teeth with a sharp _POP!_

James then drowned his sorrows, his screams of anger, his cries of anguish in the sinful drink, chugging half the bottle in one gulp.

Slowly pulling the bottle from his purple stained lips, his eyes became slightly blurred. But that didn't prevent him from seeing a limp figure laying on the stone cold floor in another corner of the bakehouse. He squinted, trying to focus on the figure.

As he neared, James eyes widened with realization, his mouth hit the floor along with the shattered wine bottle that had slipped from his grasp.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! James found Pirelli! What will happen? Wil he agree with the new meat supply for his wife's sake? Or will he go agianst the barber and turn him? REVIEW AND FOUND OUT!<br>**


	12. Chapter 12

"NELLIE!" James wasted no time dashing for the stairs, his footsteps echoing through his ears as he did so. He threw up the door and ran into the parlor. He quickly spotted Kagome sitting on the settee, hands sitting idly in her lap, her head bowed in a patient pose, her eyes unseeing in a daze as she stared at her feet.

He ran up to the girl and grabbed her by the shoulders in a vice-like grip. "WHERES NELLIE?" he shouted in her face, making her jump and gasped in fright. "I-I-I don't-", "ANSWER HE GODDAMMIT!" James screamed, not caring if he frightened her, There were far more important things to attend to. "WHERE THE BLODY HELL IS SHE!" He squeezed her shoulders tighter, making her wince in pain but he didn't notice.

"I-I-I T-Think...S-Shes...!" she stuttered as she trembled in fear. "TELL ME!" he continued to scream. Kagome didn't answer, but quickly pointed a shaky pale finger toward the narrow hallway that lead to the baker's bedroom. He threw down that way, leaving a very frightened and hurt Kagome shaking in fear in her seat.

* * *

><p>"NELLIE!" James shouted as he burst through the door, making Sweeney and her to jump in fright. "James! Wot the bloody 'ell do you think your doin'?" she shouted at her husband, but he didn't acknowledge her. Instead, he swept her up in his arms bridle style and rushed to the door.<p>

"JAMES! PUT ME DOWN RIGH' THIS INSTANCE!" Nellie screamed, pounding her fists in his chest, which obviously had no effect.

"Put her down now, Stewart." a low, grim voice snarled from behind the pair. James slowly turned his head to meet Sweeney's glare. He practically dropped his wife on the floor and charged at him.

"YOU SICK, TWISTED FUCK!" he screamed, his hands clasped around his pale neck very tightly, cutting off his air. Sweeney went to pry his hands off him, but he was losing oxygen too fast, his strength failing him along with his eyes sight. He was about to lose conscious when Nellie stepped in and pulled James off him. He dropped to the floor, rubbing his sore throat and gasping for air.

"**JAMES WOT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"**She screamed in his face. He only stared at her like she was crazy. "Nellie, Listen! I was right! That damned man is out of 'is fucking MIND!" He pointed to the barber frantically, a huge triumphant grin slapped on his face.

Nellie stared at him like he'd gone out of his own mind before shaking her head and rushing over to help Sweeney onto the bed. "you alright', love?" she asked worriedly. He nodded and she felt herself sigh in relief She got him onto the bed then turned to James, her eyes a flame with anger.

He stared at her for a moment, liking her crazy, then he shook his head. No, shes NOT on his side. She doesn't know. Doesn't know...

"Nellie, please I know this looks bad, but you don't know!", "DON'T BLOODY KNOW WOT?" she shouted angrily. James swallowed loudly before continuing. "Hes a murder, Nellie! Hes a damned killed! I saw the body! That barber! I saw 'im down in the bake house!" he smiled happily as if it were the best news in the world.

Her face fell, shocked, as did Sweeney's. James stared at the two with his smile, expecting any second for his wife to scream bloody murder before running into his arms and begging him to call the law on the bastard.

But it never came.

Nellie looked to Sweeney and their eyes met. There was a long, almost awkward silence before the baker brought her gaze to her husband, her eyes almost sad. She slowly walked up to him and cupped his face softly in her petite hands.

"James...please try an' understand...why Mr. T done wot 'e did..." she begged sadly and James' face fell blank. He looked at her like she was a whole different woman, a whole different person from far away. Like she was not his wife, but a mere stranger whom he'd never seen before.

And she was.

"Nellie...what are you-", "'E tried to black mail 'im, he did," she began softly and he back away, his eyes wide in shock and disbelief "No..." James whispered desperately

"'E said 'e knew who he was," Nellie kept going slowly, but he wanted to hear no more of the nightmare. He covered his ears tightly. "-'E threatened to go to the Judge," he shut his eyes so tight he thought his eye ids were going to rip. "We couldn't let 'im get away with tha'," he fell to his knees. "So we 'ad to...get rid of 'im.", "**NO!"**

He shot up and pointed an accusing finger at Sweeney who lay tiredly on the bed. "**YOU!" **James shouted angrily, his eyes on fire. "**YOU'VE CONDEMED HER!" **He made move to strangle him again, but felt his wife;s arms grabbed his shoulders, holding him back. He had to admit, she was very strong for a woman.

"James! Calm down, Please!" she yelled, but he didn't hear her. He could only hear her screams of pain, of what was to come to her because of that demon...

"**YOU DAMNED, FUCKING BASTARD! BECAUSE OF YOU, SHE'LL BURN IN HELL!" **James roared with rage and hatred. "**BECAUSE OF YOU, SHE'LL ROT IN HELL! SHE;LL BE FORCED TO SHARE **_YOUR _**WELL DESERVED FATE BECAUSE YOU'VE FORCED HER TO HELP YOU! SHE'LL BE FORCED TO BURN WITH YOU BECAUSE OF THE BLOOD **_YOU'VE SPILLED!"_He felt his heart ready to burst, his chest heaving with heavy breaths as he felt tears slide down the side of his face. He had cried.

There was a long silence, Sweeney stared at the apothecary like he was crazy, which by now he was sure he was. Nellie looked at him with sad, pitiful eyes. Of course he'd be more worried about me than anything.

She grabbed his arm and gently pulled him from the room, which he didn't protest to. James let his wife lead him away, his outburst taken more of him than he had thought. He felt her stop in her tracks when they came to the parlor and looked up, wishing he hadn't.

Kagome sat on the settee, her head in her hands with her knees drawn up to her chest, her little body shaking with sobs. Nellie gasped silently and rushed to her side, leaving James to stand and stare at them with alarm.

"Love, whats wrong?" she asked her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders The girl instantly jumped and yelped in surprise and fear, throwing her hands over her head. Nellie slowly took her hands in her own. "There there, dear, 'M not gonna 'urt ya." she cooed softly, wrapping both arms around her small frame.

She felt Kagome relax a little and lean into her, her head resting in the crook of her neck. "Now whats all this cryin' about, hmm?" she asked gently, sure not to frighten or upset her.

She sat there in her arms, silent for a moment. Then, she whispered quietly, "M-Mr. S-Stewart yelled at m-me and grabbed my s-shoulders really hard."

Nellie gasped and pulled back, staring into her red, puffy eyes. She pulled the sleeve puff on her shoulder down and gasped in shock to see finger shaped bruise on her pale skin. She glare angrily at her husband, his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide with shcok. Had he really been hurting her and not know it?

She shot up and grabbed his arm tightly and dragged him to the bake house stairs in the hall. "Be righ' back, love." she hissed through clenched teeth to Kagome, who nodded in reply and sat on the settee and let her tears run down her face.

* * *

><p>"<strong>WOT IN GOD'S NAME IS WRONG WITH YOU, JAMES STEWART!" <strong>Nellie screamed in his face once they were at the end of the stairs and on the stone floor of the bake house. He didn't look at her, his face to the ground in guilt. "I...I Don't know-" ,"**WELL NEITHER DO I!" **She yelled, not missing a beat.

James didn't take his eyes off the ground. "I so sorry-", "**I'M NOT THE ONE YOU NEED TO BE APOLOGIZING TO!" **She shouted, making him flinch.

"I mean, 'ere you are, screamin' your bloody 'ead off at e an' Mr. T for murdering some bloke-" he made to say how the two situations were completely different, but she beat him to it. "_Which, _by the way, was _justified_, you go and beat a poor, defenseless, already physically and emotionally scarred little girl!"

"I did NOT beat her. " James tried to defend himself. She gave him a dirty look, "You left bruises. Tha's beatin'." she snarled, her face twisted in rage.

He looked to his feet again, neither one speaking for some time. Then, his eyes slowly slid to the corpse just a few feet away. He brought head up, never taking his eyes off the body. "What you expect to do with it?" he asked.

Nellie looked at him angrily, then followed his gaze, her face turned blank. "We're gonna be practical people an' use it for meat for me pies." she didn't react when she saw him gag. Her eyes then softened and she took his face in her hands once more.

"Please, love, lease see to reason," he didn't say anything, only stared at her with that shock in his eyes, but didn't say anything. She continued, "Times is hard, my love-" she smiled little when she saw that tiny smile on his face when she'd said 'my love'.

"-People do what they need to survive in this dark, cruel world." Nellie whispered almost pleadingly in his ear.

"Is that was this is about?" James suddenly asked. "You feel like you 'ave to kill to live because I can't provide for you," he ignored the tears gathering in his eyes were he to find that true. "Because I'm not a good husband to you?" his voice cracked on the word 'husband'.

Sure, his job as an apothecary wasn't the most glamorous job in the world. Most of the times he wouldn't come home until the moon was high in the sky. It was rare where he'd come home to enough a bite of dinner with his wife. Maybe that was why she seemed to fancy the barber, maybe she was tired of being all by herself most of the time.

Nor was his job the highest in pay. Oh, how he'd wish every night to get a job that enough money to give his dearest Nellie everything that she deserved: Her house by the sea, all those fancy dresses he'd caught her eye balling every time they went to the market, all the finest delicacies she'd ever dream of sampling, everything she'd ever wanted.

No, his job was nothing like what they'd wished for, but it was enough to get them through the hard times.

Or so he thought.

James watched her face for any indication of truth. She only smiled sadly and shook her head, caressing his pale skin and running her finger gently through his chestnut brown locks.

"No, my love, that couldn't be it. It could never be that," she whispered softly, staring right into his green eyes, sparkling with unshed tears. "No' with how good you are to me." she sighed happily, resting her head on his chest, inhaling his scent of clean. She couldn't put a word to how he smelt. It wasn't the best perfume fragrance she'd ever smelled, but it was far better than her own, she was sure. All the filth and grime of London had left him untouched, so She could only call it clean.

James let out a content sigh, wrapping his arms tightly around shoulders, pulling her tightly against his. He nuzzled his face in her Auburn curls and inhaled her enticing scent of cinnamon and flour, a smell he'd come to love because it reminded him of her.

They stood there for what felt like forever on the apothecary's but was really only ten minuets. Nellie pulled back and smiled up at her husband, her eyes shining with loving affection. He stared down at her with devotion in his own.

"So... are you...alrigh' with...'ow We've chosen to deal with 'im?" The baker asked meekly, biting her lower lip. James looked at her with indifference for a moment.

"We?"

"Me an' Mr. T." she bit out with a sad sigh, knowing how he felt about him. She looked at her feet shyly when she felt hi stiffen against her. A long pause came afterward, then, "Will this be...a regular thing?" James asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"I believe so, love." she sighed, expect him to push her away and run out to eh law.

But he didn't.

Instead, he pulled her against him once again and held her tightly, so much so that she thought he would crush a rib. But she wouldn't have cared if he did when she heard him whisper in her ear haughtily:

"Anything for you, my love."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, I had to cut James some slack, I actually love the idea of Nellie and an OC, I think Sweeney treats her bad enough as it is, SHe should be with someone who really loves her.**

**James: LIKE ME!**

**Me: No, James, all the readers hate you.**

**James: WHY? WHAT DO THEY HAVE AGAINST TRUE LOVE?**

**Me: *shrug* I guess they think Sweenett is true love.**

**James: :'C**


	13. Chapter 13

And so a routine had developed over the course of the next few months: When James would leave at dawn for work, He would wake Nellie and she'd make breakfast while he'd readied for work, also nudging Kagome awake in the parlor. They'd all sit and eat like the perfect little family they'd all wanted and the girl's would bid him goodbye and good day. Then, the baker and the girl would get things ready for the shop; clean the floor and tables, Nellie would bake the pies, Kagome would help make the pie dough as well as kill off the roaches and rats that had come to infest the shop so fiercely

Above them, Sweeney would watch James leave with a wicked smirk etched on his features, knowing that the longer the man was gone, the more time he'd have to steal his wife right from under his nose. Not that it was that hard of a task, a grin here, a smirk there, maybe a few words of kindness her way on rare occasions The baker returned the affections without discretion, blushing at every dazed glance he sent her way, calling him those little endearments such as, 'Love', 'Dearie' or sometimes if no one was around, ' My love.

The only thing Sweeney regretted about James leaving for work every morning was how he wasn't there to watch his wife fall head over heels for him himself.

Ever since the use of the new 'meat', to say the business was successful would be an understatement Customers were pouring in like the rain water to the grates of London, keeping both females below more than hectically busy. Of course this only made the relationship of Nellie and James all the more strained; with the pie shop in its most successful state its ever been in, the baker has had to get up far earlier than her husband had, preparing for another work day like she never had to do before. IN this way she either didn't have time to hug and farewell James as she had done all those years before in their marriage or had ignored him all together, Kagome the same way.

This morning was no different. Sweeney watched, with sick satisfaction, the apothecary stand in the middle of the courtyard just below him looking somewhat awkward as he opened and closed his mouth in fail attempts to talk to his wife as she bustled around him, the girl following her and mimicking all her movements.

Just when he was about to say something, a cheery smile plastered on his pale skin, Nellie waved him off, not even bothering to face him.

"Yes, Yes, dear, Do 'ave a good day at work an' all the sweet fixin's!" the baker spoke exasperated with a silent sigh. "Now do ge' along, love, me an' Kagome 'ave work to do!" if she had missed the depressed and heart wrenching frown on his face, his brown locks hanging over his eyes to hide the unshed tears in them or had caught it in the corner of her eye and ignored him, she didn't show any sign of the sort.

James whispered in a shaky breath, "I love you." and went off. Sweeney almost felt as though he'd chuckle as he felt a twisted smile on his cold face.

After he saw the man disappear down the street, the barber made his way downstairs to 'help' the two in getting things ready. _If I'm going to do this,_ he thought to himself with a grunt. _I might as well do it right._

His firm footsteps on the wooden steps gave away his supposedly surprise arrival on her. She turned around, rag and bucket in her hands, looking surprised. The surprise on her face melted into a cheery smile, her eyes, unbeknownst to her, glittering with affection as he grinned at her. She had missed the certain malice in it completely.

"W-Wot can I do for you, Mr. T?" she asked humbly, turning to wipe down a table. Sweeney crossed his arms and put on the most convincing 'happy' smile he as a demon barber could. "I just thought I'd come down and helped you get the shop ready for the work day." Sweeney replied, his voice dripping honey and laced with a little smart sarcasm But she only paid mind to the honey.

Nellie turned to face him with a surprised, almost shocked expression, her eyes wide with her eye brows shooting to her hairline. In all her time knowing Sweeney Todd, which, had she been honest with herself, wasn't very long, but long enough to know his exterior better than anyone. Hence the reason for the shocked reaction to the small offer of assistance.

He could barely contain his chuckle at her face, It was absolutely comical! Still, the barber's smile only widened and plucked the rag and bucket from her hands and walked off inside, leaving her to stand there, her face unchanging as she stared at the spot where he once stood.

Nellie quickly gathered herself and rushed inside to find him wiping at the booths and windows, the murky brown water in the bucket darkening as he dipped the dirty rag in and made figure eights on the glass.

"Mr. T, you really don't 'ave to do this," she huffed as she snatched the rag out of his hand and bent over to get the bucket. "You've enough on your plate as it is. Wot with you bein' the Best barber in London an' all." she made to leave the room, but he caught her wrist, holding it firmly in his grip, but not so that it was painful in any way.

"Now, Nellie-" Sweeney paused, rather amused at the light rosy blush that bubbled up on her porcelain skin over her high cheek bones. Even though ever since the barber returned he'd call her by this little nickname, as if even thinking of calling her by her last name would land him a bloody pit in hell, it never ceased to make her blush like a giddy school girl

"If I were to be a man to let a woman do all the work that there need be, surely I am no better than any then you ex-husband." she made no comment but looked at him strangely, as if he weren't the same person.

Sweeney snatched the rag back and ushered her out. "Now get out there and do what needs doing, if you would." he urged in his sweetly, convincing tone. Nellie only nodded nervously and went out as told, leaving the barber to smirk to himself cleverly.

That particular day proved to be especially busy and tiring, the sea of customers never seeming to end to either girl's eye. It also didn't help that the crowd all seemed to be in a vile mood, screaming for their food, pounding their fists angrily on the tables, and occasionally throwing their forks and knives across the courtyard or the room inside with a vicious sneer.

Nellie wasn't sure to either call up to Sweeney for help or just close up. However, being so awfully practical as the baker was, she knew the money would help in various ways and stood her ground. She weaved through the crowd with difficulty, barley keeping her boots from getting caught up in her voluminous skirts and midnight black fabrics With both hands full of steaming hot pies she couldn't hike them up, making moving even harder as opposed to simply lifting her dress more or less above her ankles.

A man in the far corner of the room yelled for another pie as well as five others in the opposite corner. "Be there in jus' a tick, sir!" Nellie gasped, wiping a few droplets of sweat that dribbled from her hair line against her bare shoulder as she made her way to the man.

Across the room others called out for Ale angrily, the scowls on their faces deep and unsettling. "KAGOME!" the baker called almost desperately, her throat raw from having to yell so loudly over the roaring customers.

The girl was not having any better luck. Her small legs shook terribly beneath her trembling body, both very tired form the running about the courtyard. Nellie had thought putting her outside with the fresh air, or however fresh London fog was, would be better for her than the stuffy and very cramped and crowded room inside the shop. But she was very wrong.

There were just as many impatient and angry people outside as there were inside, if not more. Kagome's midnight black hair stuck to her pale face from the sweating, clouding her vision a little. Her chest rose and fell rabidly with her quick breaths that grew more rabid with every passing minuet, quickly turning into gasps of panic.

The men as well as the women took no pity on the poor girl, yelling and screaming in her face if so much as a drop of ale or gravy form a pie fell onto the table. They shouted insults of her incompetence and terrible waiting skills. Kagome tried her very hardest not to cry, really she did, but a few tears managed to slip past her.

However she paid them no mind and went about doing as she was told as quickly as possible.

"Yes, Mrs. Stewart?" she asked in a loud shout, yet not exactly loud enough to disturb the customers around her who dug into their food like they haven't eaten in weeks .

"I need some Ale in here, love!" came the baker's strained reply. Kagome nodded to herself once and scurried inside, making sure not to trip over her new Baby blue dress that she and the baker had gotten that very day when out and about in the market. She sighed to herself and muttered irritably under her breath, "Of all the days to _finally_ have something _decent_ to wear, not to mention _new!"_

Kagome scanned the room, her breath quickly from the stuffiness of it and saw the man in the corner. He looked around the room with a sneer on his face. He spotted her before she could find Nellie.

"OI! LASS!" He called out to her while motioning hastily for her to come over, his Scottish brogue shining through his frustrated tone. "I NEED SOME DAMNED ALE O'ER HEREYEH _DAFT _LASS!"

She sucked in a breath and hurried over, practically throwing the Ale into his cup and turned to find the baker, hoping she could convince her to close the shop due to the beastly and ill tempered customers, when she felt her petite wrist being grabbed roughly by a calloused hand.

"WHAT DO YEH THINK YOU'RE DOIN'?" The man screamed in her face angrily. "JUST SPLASHIN' MY DRINK EVERY WHICH WAY YEH WANT! WHAT KIND OF WENCH ARE YEH?" He roughly threw her onto the floor, his scowl deepening and his face flushing with rage. "ARE YEH _CRAZY? _OR ARE YEH JUST ACTIN' _DAFT_TEH GET AWAY WITH SUCH THIN'S?" the man pulled back his beefy fist, ready to strike.

Kagome let out a loud yelp of panic, throwing her arms over her head as she tried to protect herself the best she could and closed her eyes tightly. She waited for the blow.

But the blow never came.

There was a loud, distinct _SMACK!_ of metal against skin and soon after, a _CRASH!_as the metal hit the floor. It trembled against the wood before going silent, as well as the room. Had she not been cowering in fear for her very life not but a minuet ago, the girl would have stood up, a big goofy grin on her face, laughed happily, and gladly basked in the dead silence of it all.

Kagome slowly peeled back an eye lid. She saw the man leaning heavily against the table, his large hand holding the side of his head, a pained expression on his fuzzy face. The metal tray lay idly on the wooden floor, the pies that sat on it scattered.

She opened her other eye and glanced up. She saw Nellie standing in front of him, her hands clenched tightly into fists at her sides. Her face was flushed with rage, her eyes on fire as she bared her teeth like a wild animal. The baker's heavy breathing filled the deadly silence.

Suddenly, she exploded, waving her arms about and screaming at the top of her lungs.

"**OUT! EVERYONE! GET OUT!"**

Nellie shoved the man roughly toward the door, not caring if she'd badly injured him or not. The rest of the people hurried out, scrambling over each other as they ran in fear of the baker's fury. The shop and courtyard was cleared not a minuet after.

Kagome just sat there, wide eyed in both fear and awe at her outburst, her mouth in wide open. Nellie panted heavily and glared at the door angrily, as if it were the cause of all her problems. Then, her anger melted and she knelled by the girl on the floor, her face full of concern and sadness

"Oh, love, are you alright?" she asked sadly, stroking her hair and holding her close. Kagome nodded slowly and Nellie held her even tighter against her, choking on a heavy sob. "I'm so sorry, love! I-I never should 'ave let you out 'ere, no' with all 'em people yellin' and screamin' like they were!" she cried into the girl's black hair.

At first Kagome just sat in her arms, not really sure what to do or say. Then she slowly wrapped her arms around her. "Its not your fault, Mrs. Stewart," she tried to comfort her calmly. "Its mine. I should have-", "No its not!" she yelled out angrily, causing the girl to jump in surprise.

"Its MY fault! I'm so sorry, love, its all MY fault! _None _of it is your fault! You didn' do a _damned_ thing wrong! I'm so sorry!" she sobbed loudly into her hair, bitter tears running down her face. Kagome could only shake her head slowly and hold her tighter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry I had to stop it so abruptly, I'm just really tired. And sorry for not updating sooner. I'm gonna be honest and say that my updates are gonna take sometime because I got this drawing tablet for Christmas and I just love it (even if I can't do shit with it)  
>I'm kinda out of it because I haven't been sleeping very well and its 2 a.m. right now so I hope you like what you've got here and review, even though its crappy.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

Sweeney Todd watched the incident from his perch on the balcony outside his shop. He watched the crowd of customers grow more rowdy and impatient. When Kagome tripped and spilled the ale over the Scotsmen Sweeney mentally warned the girl to run. He had met plenty of Scots in his time in prison and had learned fast that not too many of them knew how to keep their tempers.

He took a brazen step forward when the man grabbed her, his hand shooting to the razor he kept at his side at all times. Taking two steps at a time , he rushed down the stairs. Sweeney froze when he reached the bottom, however, when he caught sight of Nellie racing over to them, barely a blur of a dark dress and bright Auburn curls. He watched in awe as she bashed the bloke's head in with the metal tray she gripped tightly in her hands. The herd of people rushing to get out the door were so strong Sweeney backed quickly back up the stairs to avoid being trampled.

When the two lay in a heap on the floor, the baker sobbing into the girl's dark hair and she holding onto the woman reassuringly, he almost went down to comfort them. He knew it'd help his plans and that both women would need comforting. However the barber could not bring himself to do so.

He didn't think he was ready to act anything remotely like a friend to Nellie and he _knew _he wasn't anywhere _near _ready to be a father figure to the girl. _Surely Stewart can fill that role in, _Sweeney thought almost hopefully. With one last worried look at the pair, he silently climbed the rest of the stairs and into his shop.

* * *

><p>The next day, Nellie paced in the bedroom nervously, her heels clicking loudly behind her as she nibbled on her bottom lip."C'mon, Nells," she whispered feverishly as her petite finger fidgeted with her Auburn curls. "It'd do everyone good."<em> If you <em>get_ everyone to agree, _a voice nagged at her.

The baker let out a sigh of frustration and smacked the wall with her forehead. James, who had been passing by, peeked into the room and slowly walked to his wife's side, careful not to raise her anger. He had known her enough years to know what she was perfectly capable of when provoked.

"Something wrong, love?" he asked tentatively as he rested his hand lightly on her shoulder. Nellie sighed again and turned to walk past him. "Just thinking of what we could all do for a vacation is all." she huffed as she fiddled with the knickknacks on her dresser. He smiled at her and shook her shoulders gently. "That's a _wonderful _idea, my pet!"

Nellie resisted the urge to wince; she had gotten used to only Sweeney calling her _'pet'. _

"Where's Kagome?" she inquired only somewhat interested; she decided to close shop for a few days to give her and the girl a break. James had also chose to take a few days vacation to be with the girls. "Stuffing her little face with Toffees in the parlor," he replied with a light laugh. Nellie smiled and placed a soft hand on his cheek. James felt himself grin like an idiot as he leaned into her soft and loving touch. Oh, how he'd missed her touch recently.

"Where do ya think we should go for a break?" the baker asked, placing a chaste kiss on his nose. He looked at her with a smirk. "You're kiddin' right?" he chuckled. "I know you've always wanted to go to the sea, Nellie."

She shrugged. "Just cause I wanna go don't mean everyone else wants to and I won' make 'em." James clucked his tongue and wrapped an arm around her waist. "'M sure Kagome'd love the sea." he smiled reassuringly. Now it was Nellie's turn to smirk.

"An' wot abou' you? I know 'ow you feel bout them waters, James." she tutted. It was true; when he had taken her to the sea to propose he'd loathed the sea. It wasn't that he was afraid that she would drown, let e had led her to believe; he knew more than anyone she was more than capable to care of herself.

It was all the people at the sea that bothered him. Particularly the rich, strong, and admittedly attractive men that roamed that side of the seas side town.

James waved her off. "oh, don' worry bout my poor old nerves," he reassured her with a gentle smile. He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled against her neck and whispered in her ear, "Nothing would make me happier than seeing you happy."

Nellie instantly felt her stomach churn and squirm, bubbling and boiling with hidden guilt: here was the perfect husband, the man she'd always imagine as her prince worried about nothing more than her own happiness and doing everything in his power to make her so. She'd noticed the extra hours he was taking at the shop. She was aware that he felt rather neglected, but she just couldn't find the time to reassure him of her love for him, what with taking care of Kagome, managing the shop, and watching over Mr. T. _Well, then you should just wipe him off you're to do list and make time,_ the voice in her head chided her.

She gave his torso a tight squeeze and kissed his cheek, trying to quiet that voice in her head and put a lid on the bubbling guilt in her stomach. The door swung open and Kagome stood in the doorway, beaming at the pair with a huge, toothy smile, chocolate eyes sparkling.

"Are we really going to the sea?!" she shrieked happily, hands clenched into fists in front of her as she trembled with excitement. Nellie looked surprised at the girl. "Kagome! Were ya ease droppin' on us?"

The girl looked bashful, face flushing, and dropped her eyes to the floor, hands clasped behind her back and switching her weight from one foot to the other awkwardly. "W-Well, I followed James down the hall to use the loo when he popped in hear and when he shut the door I," she cleared her throat loudly. "I guess I just couldn't help myself. I'm sorry." she hung her head, Black hair falling in long pig tails to frame her small face.

"Oh, it's all fine, love," Nellie said as she gestured the girl over. She rushed into the baker's arms and Nellie picked her up to hold her to her chest. "But we _are_ going to the sea for...vacation," Kagome said hesitantly, sure that she had ruined a special surprise. "Aren't we?"

James looked thoughtful, scratching his chin. "Hmm...I don' know," he spoke as if considering the already decided notion, making his wife grin at him. "Ease droppin' ain't somethin' a lady like you is supposed to be doin'-", "Oh, hush James!" the baker scoffed and playfully punched him in the arm while still holding Kagome against her. "S'not like you're proper bloke or me a righ' classy lady!" she chided, giggling playfully.

He laughed at her happily. "O' course we're goin' to the sea." he smiled warmly as he patted the girl's back and stroked her hair. She looked to Nellie expectantly. "_All_ of us?"

The baker knew what she was on about. "I'll ask 'im, love." she replied hesitantly as she placed her back on the floor. "But don' expect me to do any miracles." Kagome waved her off. "Of course you can get him to come! I'm sure if YOU asked him to come he'd be packing his bags in a snap!" she scoffed playfully.

Nellie felt her face heat up and redden like a ripe tomato under James' suspicious glare. "Yes, well, _I'll_ be the one to ask him." he announced firmly. Both women looked at him warily. "James..." his wife started warningly.

He walked past her toward the door. "No, no, I shall do it while you ladies pack your bags." and before either could get another word in, he had shut the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Sweeney was busy polishing his razors, as he had been doing all day. When Nellie had told him she would be working for a couple of days, the barber also couldn't his own shop for he knew he wouldn't be able to resist the blood lust-filled urge to slice the throats of any man who sat in his death trap. The baker must have known this change in him when he came back for she never let her husband or the girl sit in the barber's chair, not once.<p>

So without the distraction of cold blooded murder, Sweeney was left to rot in his boredom. He dared not take a walk for fear of the memories that would come flooding back at all the places he and Lucy used to visit. This fear left him feeling like a prisoner in his own quarters.

Today was a not a day Sweeney Todd wanted to see anyone, which made the image of Stewart standing in his shop's doorway just that much more infuriating.

"what the bloody hell do you want?" he sneered at the apothecary, keeping his onyx eyes trained on the glistening razor.

James wrestled with himself internally, trying to gain his composure. He was aware of the bastard's attempts to ensnare his Nellie, he had stayed around long enough to see the act he put on everyday after he left for work. Yes, his wife's response to the demon's charms startled him greatly, but as time wore on he tried his damned hardest to convince himself that she was just being kind and polite. James would not let the notion of Nellie's fancy for Benjamin Barker seep into a fancy for this Sweeney Todd.

He sucked in a deep breath and stared past the barber's head. "Nellie and I are planning to take a small vacation away from this hell hole." he tried to keep the venom out of his voice as he steadied his breathing. He abandoned his accent for the moment, as if the barber would take him more serious this way.

Sweeney growled, disinterested. "To where, the Opium houses?" he scoffed. James closed his eyes and clenched his fists, forcing the nearly _unbearable _urge to lunge at the barber. He felt his blood heat up and burn like acid in his skin. "We're taking the girl to the sea side." the apothecary forced out between clenched teeth. "Of course, can't forget the urchin." was the dark man's snarling reply.

He had his hands gripped tight around the barber's throat before either of them realized that he had taken the first step. Teeth bared like an animal, James spat at him, "I am getting _real_ fucking sick of your bullshit, Todd."

Clawing at the thin yet strong hands on his neck, Sweeney let out a loud growl and reached for the razor in his holster. His eyes widened when he realized that was the razor he was polishing and had lost his grip on it wen James quickly lunged at him.

"What are you going to do?" he growled. "In case you've forgotten, the last time you lost your precious temper Nellie had sided with me and you were sent away with your tail between your legs." Sweeney smirked as he saw James stiffen at the baker's name.

"First off," he snarled, bringing his face inches within the barber's. "You are to _never _speak her name in my presence. Second," his grip tightened on Sweeney's throat. "I only came up here to try to drag your lazy ass with us!" Sweeney grinned wickedly at the apothecary. "And why would you, if you loathe me so much?" he asked in mock curiosity.

James closed his eyes and let out a sigh of frustration and replied, "You know why, you conniving bastard." to which the barber chuckled darkly. He threw the man off him and towered over him. James looked into his lead eyes defiantly; he wasn't about to show the slightest hint of weakness in front of this hard ass, even if he was a cold blooded murder.

Sweeney strode over to the fallen razor and picked it up, ever breaking eye contact. The two were locked in a heated staring contest a few more moments before the barber bent over to grab the rag he'd been using and continued to polish the silver as if nothing had happened.

"Tell the woman I'll come." he spoke in a calm voice, free of any animosity the apothecary had been expecting. He lay on his back and stared at the barber, dumbfounded.

Feeling the man's Emerald eyes burning holes in him, Sweeney glared at the man on the floor and spat at him viciously, "Well? GET YOUR SCRAWNY ASS OUT OF HERE!" still shocked at his acceptance to come, James scrambled to his feet and few out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'M BACK! Sorry for that terribly long hiatus break! I had such a hard time of writer's block I just stopped thinking I could writer altogether! But I went back to reread this story and saw all your lovely reviews so it thanks to all of you who reviewed that I'm back in the game!  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15

The salty sea air tickled the inside of Kagome's nose and sent her dark pigtails flying. She stared out at the wide open ocean, a blue so deep it almost reflected the baby blue sky. "Kagome!" Nellie called out to her from their spot under a tall tree, its green leaves wavering in the light breeze.

Kagome stood up, the shells she had collected cradled in her small arms, and skipped over. The baker, apothecary and the barber were all settled on a picnic blanket, a light lunch Nellie had made spread out before them all. "Enjoyin' the sea, love?" she asked as the girl neared and sat crossed legged on.

"Oh, Yes, mum, very much so!" she replied, a huge grin stretched over her flushed face. She spilled the shells onto the blanket. "Look at all the shells I found in the sand!"

James picked up a sand dollar and looked at it curiously. "Quite a find," he smiled. "an' I'm guessin' you're to be sellin' these?" The girl looked at him, crest fallen. "W-Well, I-I was hoping to m-make a necklace out of them." she dropped her stare to the shells and pouted. "But if you wanna go and sell 'em..."

The apothecary let out a deep chuckle and patted her head. "Oh, love, I was only jokin'!" Nellie smiled softly at him and watched Kagome laugh with him. She turned her attention to the broody barber beside her.

"An' 'ow are _you_ likin' the sea, Mr. T?" he only grunted lowly in reply and stared out at the sea, seeing nothing. She sighed and tried to make conversation. "Now tha' business is lookin' up, money comin' in regular-like, I was thinking of gettin' some nice taxidermy for the courtyard." she looked casually at Sweeney.

"Wonderful idea, love!" James exclaimed to left, smiling happily. "That'll give the place a real 'omey feel, it will." he wrapped his arm around his wife and kissed her cheek, savoring the low, throaty growl Sweeney made. "Bloody brilliant ya are." he complimented.

Nellie forced a slightly strained smiled and leaned into him. Secretly, she was disappointed it wasn't the dark barber she was leaning on.

Kagome stood and dusted the sand of her light blue bathing costume. "I'm gonna go find some more shells." she informed and ran off with James' nod of approval. "You know, Stewart," Sweeney said deeply, a small smirk on his pale face. "It was _Nellie's _idea for the new _meat supply_."

James glared daggers at him and tightened his hold on his wife. "I'm well aware, Todd; how on Earth could someone like _you_ come up with such a..." he paused. "_resourceful _an' _unfounded _idea." he spat uncertainly.

Nellie swallowed nervously, fiddling the hem of her bathing suit. Sweeney's smirk widened and he stared deeply at the baker, trying his best to contort his features into a friendly smile. "The bloody wonder that you are, pet." She felt her face heat up and knew it had nothing to do with the shinning sun as she stared into the barber's deep, dark eyes. She felt herself lean ever so slightly toward him, his pitch-black stare pulling her in deeper...

She let out a gasp of surprise as she fell face first into a strawberry pie she had made that morning. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Kagome gasped as she ran towards them. Nellie felt a pair of large warm hands roughly take her by the shoulders and pull her into a sitting position. She stared at Sweeney's sulky expression through the gooey red juice that thickly coated her pale face.

"Oops," James spoke up lightly, a hand held up to his mouth in mock surprise. "W-wot the bloody-", "I'm so sorry, mum! I thought Mr. Stewart was going to catch it." Kagome apologized as she handed the baker a handful of napkins. Nellie, after wiping the sticky juices from her face, stared at the raggedy beach ball cradled in the girl's arm.

"Sorry, love, little bugger flew _right_ past me." he chirped almost gleefully, turning his attention to a Blueberry scone he'd picked up.

She glared at him, frustrated at how she had been so rudely shoved into the pastry. "Yeah, that an' the warm bed you were gonna sleep in tonigh'." the baker hissed angrily. James stared at his wife, dumbfounded.

"B-B-But I", "No, y know wot? I'm gonna go for a swim." she said firmly, stood up, and strode out toward the beach, her face flushed with anger "Oh, I wanna come!" Kagome yelled happily and ran to catch up with her. After the two were out of earshot, James fixed Sweeney with the dirtiest look he could muster.

"You're the most despicable bastard I've ever met." he snarled. The barber looked at him tiredly.

"Feel better, Stewart?"

"Yes I do, actually." the apothecary replied soberly. Sweeney rolled his eyes and stared at Nellie, who was just reaching the waters with the girl. "You should just give up, you know."

James clenched his jaw and stared straight ahead. "I will not refuse the fact that my wife is faithful-", "You mean hope." the barber grinned wickedly. James growled, but kept his stare straight. "Just because you lost your pretty li'l Lucy to the Judge, doesn't you can go after the one you missed out on." he hissed.

A fist reached over and gripped the apothecary by the front of his tanned bathing costume. Sweeney brought their faces within a inch of each other. Eyes aflame and teeth bared, he snarled, "Don't you **DARE **speak of her to me! You are worth the air you breath, let alone worthy to even utter her _name!"_

James stared at the other man defiantly, determined not to let the fear that coursed through his veins shine through his eyes. He shoved him back and jerked away from him. "Bloody crazy old loon." he muttered.

Kagome's beach ball came zooming toward him out of the corner of his eye and smacked him hard in the face with a sharp _SMACK! _Head spinning and face hot, James stared through tears at Sweeney, who was grinning madly to himself. There was a short pause of surprise before the apothecary retaliated by chucking a jagged sea shell at the barber. The two continued to fire shells at each other and, when the shells had run out, resorted to throwing fistfuls of sand at each other.

They all returned home quickly at the end of the day, all in less than good spirits: The conversation between the barber and apothecary had left _both _men in murderous moods, Nellie was _still_ in a foul mood due to the incident with the pie and how both men were acting like children, and Kagome's ball and shells had been 'stolen', leaving her disappointed because they had decided to leave and she knew they wouldn't return to the for some time to collect more.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Nellie climbed the many steps upstairs to the barber's. Not bothering to knock, she let herself in, the bell above giving a tired <em>tink, tink, tink<em>.

"Brough' ya some breakfast, Mr. T," she chirped. Ignoring her, Sweeney continued to stare out the window, a frown etched on his pale face. Nellie sighed inwardly; he had been noticing her lately, complimenting her appearance and even helping out in the shop every now and then. Looks like we're back to broodin', pacin', an' coldness, the baker groaned frustratingly inside. "Mr. T," she tried to get him to talk. "Can I ask you a question?"

There was a short pause and she thought he wasn't going to answer her. "What?"

Swallowing nervously, Nellie took a deep breath. "Wot did your Lucy look like?" she watched his body tense up and thought he was going to whip out his razor, which is the last thing she needed right now; she had just gotten James over his paranoia of the barber attacking her just the other day.

_Tha' man really does worry too much._

**Well, can you blame him? He already knows the man is a deranged murder.**

_'E ain't deranged! He's jus' tryin' to avenge his wife! James doesn't understand tha'!_

**And you do?**

_I'm just trying to help him._

**Yeah, well, your husband**_ is just trying to help you. He loves you, in case you've_** forgotten**_._

_I 'ave _NOT_ forgotten about 'im!_

**Have you?**

"She had yellow hair." Sweeney deep, haunted voice startled Nellie back from her thoughts. "Can't really remember, can you?" she asked, hoping to make a point. When he didn't answer and walked over to stand beside him. "You gotta put this all behind you now. She's gone." she looked up at him sadly. "Life is for the alive, my dear. You need to start a new life."

He looked thoughtful, seeming to concentrate on the baker's words. "A life...without Lucy..." Sweeney muttered uncertainly. Nellie swallowed and looked out the window at the smoggy sky of London. "A life... with someone else..."

His brow furrowed and he turned around to look at her, really look at her. All those days he had told her she was pretty only for the pleasure of making James jealous. Now, with her dark Auburn curls framing her heart shaped face, plump ruby red lips parted in a silent sigh and deep chocolate brown eyes shinning with affection, Sweeney Todd realized the true beauty of his landlady.

The thoughtful, almost dazed look on his face gave Nellie the courage to lean in and cup his face with her petite hand, the chill of his skin seeping through her fingerless gloves.

Just when Sweeney leaned toward her and their foreheads nearly touched, the door swung open and banged against the wall.

* * *

><strong>AN: OOOOOOH, CLIFFHANGER! Hope you all like it._ As you know we are nearing the end quickly so you all should review and vote for who you want Nellie to end up with in the end. :D_**


	16. Chapter 16

The pair gasped as Kagome threw the door open. She stared at the pair a moment, her eyes wide with curiosity. Sweeney and Nellie stared back in surprise, eyes wide and breathing slightly heavy. There was a pause in which the atmosphere in the room staled into awkwardness, neither people knowing what to say. Kagome swallowed and dropped her gaze to the floor, wrapping a loose strand of raven hair around her small finger.

"Um...s-sorry to interrupt," she said shyly, eyes still trained on the drying wood. "B-but there's a boy downstairs for you, Mr. Todd, sir," Sweeney sent the girl a quick glare and stared into Nellie's eyes almost apologetically and strode out the door.

Nellie could do little but stand there breathless, staring into the space where the barber's eyes had pierced her heart, said organ racing wildly.

That...really just happened...

**Yes, you nearly betrayed the man that gave you his heart. CONGRATULATIONS, LOVE!**

_Oh, hush! T'weren't like we were-_

**Oh, but **_you_** were the one to bring it on, and**_ that's what_** matters.**

_Will you just shut up! The point is nothin' _did _happen._

**You're too far in this twisted game for close calls, **_Stewart._

She shook the voice from her mind and hurried past Kagome down the stairs, leaving the girl to stare confusedly as she trailed behind her.

Her hand gripping the banister tightly as her legs seemed to be made of gelatin, Nellie reached the bottom of the stair case to see Sweeney nodding as Anthony sputtered fearfully. When his eyes met the baker's she shot him a nasty look. His brow furrowed and watched her curiously as she slipped into the pie shop, the girl quickly shooting him an apologetic look and followed. Sweeney didn't turn to watch them.

* * *

><p>James' head shot up when his wife swiftly entered the room. He had been doing some book keeping for his drugstore around the corner and was rather stumped; his wife had always been the better out of the two of them when it came to such business matters, a truth that hurt the apothecary's more than he'd care to admit and one which he vowed to keep from the dark man that lived above them.<p>

"Love," he asked sheepishly as he started to raise from the booth he sat at. The irritated frown and crease of her brow made him stop. "Wot is it?" Nellie growled as stepped behind the counter and began making fresh dough.

James swallowed and stuttered shakily, "N-Nothing, love, j-just wondered w-where ya went this m-mornin'."

"Would ya jus' spit i' out!" the baker barked angrily as she grabbed the nearest rolling pin and started abusing the dough. He looked to Kagome for any help, but the girl just stood there frowning and shrugged.

"Well, I was hopin' you migh' help me with the book keepin'-", "Urgh, _that_ tiresome work!" she sighed loudly. James raised his hands defensively, very aware of her tantrums she is capable of, and slowly went to sit back down. "No, really it's fine, I'll just-", "No no, we both know 'ow utterly _helpless_ you are when it comes to such _simple _tasks!"

He stared at her, his face falling with the weight and hurt of her words. Kagome stood still at the door, eyes wide and nervous as she watched him swallow hard and drop his pained gaze to the floor.

"I...I'm so sorry tha'...I've u-upset you," James muttered and strode out of the room. Nellie watched in faint surprise before looking regretful and, cursing under her breath, hurried after him.

Kagome watched her go. She meant to finish the dough the baker had begun but heard Mr. Todd yell for her. Glancing worriedly down the hallway the pair had left, she hurried out and up the stair case.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>James, wait," she called as she followed him down the narrow hallway. He didn't stop, his boots sounding lightly on the wood as he trudged onward toward the bakehouse. Nellie grabbed his shoulder from behind and twirled him around to face her. he instantly dropped his eyes to the ground, his face hard as stone.

She sight, "James, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-," he raised a hand to silence her and made to turn around but she threw herself at him, her thin yet strong arms wrapping around his waist tightly. "I love you." Nellie whispered softly as she nuzzled her pale face into his cream shirt.

"Do you?"

She stiffened and held him tighter. "Of course I do," she reassured breathlessly and smiled a warm smile that didn't fully reach her eyes. "You know I do, James..." James gently took her by the shoulders and slowly pulled her away from him. He refused to look in her eyes.

"I'm not too sure if I know anything anymore." he sighed. "Nellie, I... I don't think I can do this anymore..." She gaped at him and made to say something, but he turned away. Slowly and gently, he shut the door to the bakehouse.

She stood there for what felt like years. It was only seconds before she could hear his shaky sobs through the wood and metal door.

Sighing heavily, Nellie blinked away the tears that tugged at the corners of her eyes and stiffly trudged to the parlor, hoping to lose her mind in a good book and to be whisked away to a life easier than this.

* * *

><p>Hours later, she roused from her place on the settee and rubbed her tired eyes; she hadn't known she had fallen asleep. Groaning, Nellie pulled herself up and lazily trudged to the shop.<p>

She couldn't help but stop in the doorway and watch, completely dumbfounded, at Kagome, who was checking the various crinkled papers laid out before her and muttering under her breath. The girl was so concentrated on her work she didn't fully notice the baker's presence until the heat of her wide eyes on her finally caught her attention.

"Oh, Mrs. Stewart!" she chirped cheerfully. She grabbed a random paper- the water bill- and waved it frantically and grinning madly. "Look, Mum, I've done the book keeping!"

Nellie could only nod and stare wide eyed at her. She slowly took a seat beside the girl, the piles of bills and papers made her eyes whirl in their sockets. "'Ow are ya able to do all this?" she asked, still somewhat shocked.

"Oh, its nothing, really; Pirelli made me do this kind of thing all the time when he made business." she checked off some papers and went on to the others. "And it doesn't really bother me to do them," she said warily. "I mean, at least now you and Mr. Stewart don't have to fight over who's to do them..."

Nellie's face softened and she wrapped an arm around the girl. "Oh, love that weren't nothin', I was jus'...upset."

Kagome glanced up at her. "Because I barged in on you when Mr. Todd was gonna kiss you?" she asked innocently. The baker went bright red in the face. "W-Wot are ya-, ", "I know ya fancy him, Mum," she said gravely, her face blank. "And so does your husband. I know it's not any of my business, but he really loves you." Kagome slowly put down her quill and stared up at Nellie, her eyes far beyond her years.

"And though I won't say a word of anything you and Mr. Todd might get up to to him, I really don't think you should be fooling with his heart."

Nellie was at a complete loss for a words; part of her wanted to be angry with her for judging her and her love for the barber. Anther part wanted to cry because of the fact that even a child could see right through her to her sick heart.

They stared down at each for several moments before there was a loud knock on the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; We're almost done! one more chapter should cover it! Hurry and send in your shipping pairs now or forever hold your peace! Jamett or Sweenett!**


	17. Chapter 17

From the plumb frame of the shadow, the baker knew instantly that it was the Beadle. She also knew she couldn't let Kagome get in the middle of whatever it was he wanted from her. Just when she was about to tell the girl to rest in the parlor, Kagome hurried past her and opened the door for the fat man.

He stood there, nasty little rat face, cane and all, a smug smile revealing yellowing teeth. Kagome, frightened by the small man's dispelling appearance, gasped softly and jumped back right into Nellie's open arms.

"Sorry little miss," the Beadle apologized halfheartedly as he tipped his hat. "Hope I hadn't given you night crawlies." The baker tried hard not to flinch as he chuckled. "O-Of course not, s-sir," Kagome stuttered as she clung to her mother's dress, squirming under his beady eyed stare.

Nellie cleared her throat, snapping his eyes up to hers. "Wot is it you were wantin', Beadle Bamford, sir?" she asked, her voice strained "Ah, yes. You see, Mrs. Stewart, I've been getting quite a number of complaints about the stench coming from your chimney at all hours of the day." the Beadle explained with an air of importance.

Licking her suddenly dry lips, Nellie forced a strained smile and replied calmly, "Sure thing, Beadle," her eyes darted above. "Wouldn't you like to go see Mr. Todd upstairs first?" she asked, trying to buy some time. "Before you 'ave to dirty yerself with such bloody business?"

The Beadle eyed the staircase suspiciously "I don't know, ma'am," he rubbed the stubble on his chins. "This is rather urgent business I've got to be getting to...", "Nonsense! Ain't nothin' worth missin' a free shave from the best barber in London!" she persisted cheerfully, all too aware of her trembling hands as she rubbed Kagome's back comfortingly.

With another skeptical look upwards, the fat man grinned, having made up his mind. "I suppose it couldn't hurt," he mused. "But I'll right back here expecting to inspect every inch of your bakehouse, Mrs. Stewart." He gave her a teasing grin and went up.

Relieved, Nellie closed the door and leaned against it, sighing heavily.

"I hate him," Kagome growled as she picked herself from her adoptive mother's skirts. "Always thinking hes the top dog, boss of everyone," she went back to the long forgotten pile of dough and began to beat it with the rolling pin.

The baker smiled warmly at her and walked over behind the counted to stand beside her. "Ya got tha' right, love," she sighed, resting her head in her hands as she watched the girl pound the dough; her smile widened as she noticed the girl doing it the exact way she had taught her.

Her thoughts drifted off and wandered, as she always had the tendency to do whenever she had free time on her hands; she thought of James and his heart of gold. She thought of Mr. T and his appealingly dark nature. Oh, what was she to do? There was no way they could all keep this charade up forever. Nellie glanced at Kagome and for once thought of the girl and her role in her life. The baker had always wanted children, but both her husbands had failed her. Only twice had the thought of just going out and laying with another man and claiming the illegitimate child her husband's. And if the man was inclined to pay her, who was she to complain?

But no, she had stayed faithful and true, just as she knows James or Albert had done. Kagome was the compensation for losing Benjamin, she was the baker's dream come true.

_An' she ain't no simpleton, neither,_ Nellie told herself thoughtfully. She knew it was only a matter of time before she found out the truth about her business, and that it would be best for everyone if the woman just told her herself.

But what ever would she say? _Well, ya see, love, tha' master of yours? Yeah, Mr. T went an' offed 'im and I baked 'im into a pie! An' I was hopin' you'd be 'onky-dorey with it and help me bake 'alf of London into a pie an' feed the rest!_ Yes, quite lovely.

After a few minuets, Nellie caught the Judge through the window from the corner of her eyes. He was racing upstairs.

Her eyes widened and she paled. She knew that the barber wouldn't hold back if the Judge went up and barged right in on him with the Beadle. _What the bloody hell is 'e even doin' here?!_she screamed inwardly, panicking. Oh God, with the Judge and the Beadle up there, its sure to be a blood bath! And where the bloody hell is James?! The baker's mind was racing a mile a minuet.

"Mom?" Nellie felt a small hand tug at her dress. She looked down and met Kagome's worried chocolate brown eyes. "What's wrong?" She felt tears tug at the corner of her eyes and she tried to slow her rapid breathing. "I-It's nothin', love," she leaned heavily against the counter and ran a pale hand through her tangled curls.

The girl still kept her eyes trained on the baker, her eyes suspicious and concerning. "It don't look like nothing,"

Gathering her bearings, Nellie sighed heavily and looked at her with caring eyes. "It's nothin' you need worry yourself over, darlin'." _I've got to get 'er outta 'ere._

"Kagome," she started, looking nervously around the kitchen. "Would you be a sweet'eart and go 'elp James down in the bakehouse?" the girl's face lit up. "To help bake the pies?!" she cried happily. Nellie nodded and watched as she skipped down the hall. Her head popped into the door suddenly, dark pigtails swaying as she smiled.

"I love you, mom," she said. The baker looked at her at for a moment, then smiled back, hoping she didn't notice the tears welling up in her eyes. "I love you, too, love." and she was gone.

* * *

><p>Upstairs, Sweeney had just disposed of a senile beggar woman that had wondered aimlessly into his shop. He had paid no attention to what the wretched thing had been rambling on and made a quick job about it, the sound of the Judge's heavy boots on the rickety staircase.<p>

The fool believed the lie the barber spilled of Johanna being just below them, that she was awaiting them to beg the Judge for his forgiveness. "But first, my lord, allow me to shave you," Sweeney grinned wickedly. The Judge looked at him suspiciously "The closest shave you have ever known, guaranteed."

He slowly let Sweeney guide him into the death contraption and the two began to sing about pretty women, the Judge never once taking notice of the evil and excited gleam in the barber's eyes until it was over.

Little did the two men know that a pair of Hazel eyes watched them in horror from their hiding space in the corner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, really sorry for the wait! I know its short, but I was hoping to get around to updating and eventually finishing all my current fanfictions. Just remember, more reviews means faster updates!**


End file.
